The Klutzy Witch of Camelot
by Elihaha
Summary: Fem!Merlin AU.; Merlin came to Camelot to live as her great uncle's ward and apprentice, not to be the handmaiden of the prattish Prince Arthur. It's hate at first sight, but soon enough, they grow on each other. Merlin knows that her destiny is to protect Arthur, so how far is she willing to go?; Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Lancelot; Cover Art: djofradiogallifreycamelot on Tumblr.
1. The Dragon's Call

**Guess who's obessed with Fem!Merlin and Merthur and decided to take a few hours and write a Fem!Merlin fic? ME!**

**If you like it, and want episode two, leave a review and tell me. I'll consider taking some time to write it (wink wink).**

* * *

Merlin moved a strand of hair from her face, and looked at Camelot from the countryside in which she stood. The wood was warm, and she knew that the journey to the great kingdom would be worth it. She clutched the letter in her hand, knowing that living with her great uncle would provide her a much better life than the one she had with her mother in Ealdor.

She looked behind her once, and then with determination, continued to walk, a smile poking at the edges of her face. Her back ached with the weight of the sack, and her chest felt uncomfortable with the bindings. She couldn't wait to sleep on a bed, rather than the ground of the forest.

* * *

Merlin finally arrived in the town square, ready to go and meet Gaius, when she noticed the commotion near the centre of the grande area. She pushed through the crowd of people to see a chopping block, and a guard, holding a young man's head against it with force.

A voice echoed in the square, coming from above. She looked up to see a powerful yet cruel looking man, looking down on the square from a balcony. Judging by the crown on his head, she knew that he was the King. "Let this serve as a lesson to all," he boomed, and his voice sent chills down Merlin's spine, "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on the penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Merlin froze in fear, her eyes locked on Thomas Collins. She knew, in that moment, she had made a mistake, she should not be here, she was doomed. Coming to Camelot, she saw, was her death sentence. She would be executed here.

She was so distracted by her own thoughts, that she could have missed when Uther raised his hand to the air, and the axe coming down, beheading Thomas James Collins, and the collective gasp of Camelot's villagers. She didn't, however.

Uther Pendragon sprang into a speech about him ridding the land of chaos when he outlawed magic and drove it from the realm. He declared that there would be a festival to celebrate the twenty or so years since a "Great Dragon" was captured and Camelot was "freed" of sorcery.

Suddenly, the wailing of an old woman broke through the scene, and a hag-like persona pushed through, screaming, "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not _magic_! It is _you_!" Her voice was spitting and harsh. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I swear to you, before these celebrations have ended, you will share my pain. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a _son_ for a _son_!"

Merlin looked at the old woman, haggard, small, and wrinkled, and felt pity for her. Her outright declare for vengeance was almost laughable, she looked like nothing in comparison to Uther. She was also stricken with grief, with red eyes and a wet face. She couldn't imagine what _this _woman could do to someone as powerful as the King.

"Seize her!" the king yelled.

It was then that she chanted something indistinguishable to Merlin, and she disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

* * *

Merlin tried to shake the memory of the execution and the strange declaration from Mary Collins as she entered the palace. She walked up to a guard and said, "Where would I find Gaius, the, uh, Court Physician?"

The guard looked her up and down briefly and wordlessly pointed down the hall.

Merlin had to ask several people for more directions, and her particular "getting lost" talent was coming into the clear as she made her way to the quarters of her great uncle.

She saw the door, old and wooden, with the words "Court Physician" unmistakably placed above the it. Merlin took a peak inside, taking off her hat so she could better view the room without the lid of her cap in the way. Her hair tumbled out and barely touched her shoulders.

"Hello-o?" she called, almost in a sing-song tone. She did more than just peek then, she wandered inside, taking a look around the Physician's chambers. There wasn't any kind go rich quality, but it was clear that the chamber's belonged to some kind of incredibly knowledgable man. There were shelves lined with books and notes, written with over four decades of research, as far as she was concerned. Other shelves were stacked with antidotes and potions, salves and bandages. A small fireplace was located in some corner of the room. She instantly loved it.

"Hello?" she called again. "Gaius…?"

Suddenly, she heard a crash, and she looked up, as an old man, dressed in robes, fell back, the railing of the balcony on which he stood breaking. Merlin felt panicked, and then a familiar spike of warmth filled her. She felt her eyes and arms tingle when, all at once, time slowed, and a bed shot out from it's original place to underneath the physician.

He got up from the bed and dusted himself off, spinning around to meet Merlin's fearful gaze. She remembered what could happen if you were caught doing magic, and she tried to make herself as innocent looking as possible.

"_What _did you just do?" he asked, his voice low and angry.

"Erm…" Merlin stuttered, turning her head around as she tried to look dazed.

"Tell me!"

"I-I-I have no idea what happened!" she said truthfully. She really didn't understand what happened when she used magic, but all she did know what that it made her feel amazing.

"If anyone had seen that…" he said, raising his impeccably high brow at her.

"Er, no! That had nothing to do with _me_!" she said, putting a hand against her chest, faking incredulousness. She knew she was a terrible actress, and prayed it didn't show. "Uh, that was, er…"

"I know _what _that was, I just want to know _where _you learned how to do it," Gaius said, closing the door from behind her and crossing his arms. _Whelp_, she thought, _there goes my only mode of escape._

"Nowhere," she said, confused. There were places you could be taught magic?

"So how is it you know magic?" he asked, as if that question were supposed to stump her.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't. I don't know magic."

"Where did you study? Answer me!" he demanded.

Merlin sighed, frustrated with Gaius's constant persuading. "I've never studied magic, nor have I been taught, sir."

"Are you lying to me, boy?" he said, glaring at her.

"Well, what do you _want _me to say?" she asked, exasperated. She shrugged off the word "boy", figuring it would be useless to tell him if she was going to be executed.

"The _truth_."

"I was born like this!"

For a moment, tense silence filled the air. Gaius's mouth was hanging open, and Merlin would have laughed if not for the severity of the situation.

"Impossible!" he said. "Who are you?"

Merlin pursed her lips for a moment and pulled off her backpack. She took out the letter she had stuffed in her side pocket, and handed it to Gaius.

"I- I don't have my glasses," he said.

"Oh! Oh, of course. Er, my name is Merlin," she said.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Hunith's son?"

"Daughter," she corrected. "And yes."

"Daughter! She failed to mention that to me, it seems," he said humorously. The stern look seemed to melt at the mention of his niece. "But you aren't supposed to be here until Wednesday!"

"Um, it _is _Wednesday," Merlin told him.

"Ah, alright then. You better put your bag in there," he said, gesturing to the room behind him, hidden behind a closed door. He turned and placed the letter on his desk.

Merlin felt her eyes widen. "You won't mention the, um, the-"

"No. Although, Merlin, I should give my gratitude."

* * *

_My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her child, keep her safe, and may God save you both._

* * *

"Morgana."

The Lady Morgana was in the Griffin landing, looking out the window at where Thomas Collins had just been executed. Her jaw was clenched, and she did not turn to face Uther.

"Yes?" she replied bitingly.

"What is this? Why aren't you joining us at the feast?" he demanded.

"I don't think _chopping someone's head off_ is cause for celebration. That poor mother," she said, squinting her eyes at the floor.

Uther stepped closer to her. "It was simple justice for what he had done."

"To whom?" she snapped. "He practiced some magic, but he never hurt anyone."

"You were not around twenty years ago," he said, voice still unfailingly calm. "You have no understanding of what it was like."

"How long will you punish people for what happened _then_?" she retorted.

"Until they realize there is no room for _magic-_" he said the word like it was poison he was spitting from his mouth, "-in my kingdom. If you will show me no respect, at least respect Camelot's finest singer."

"You know the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!"

* * *

Lady Helen's camp was in the woods, ready to rest for the evening before continuing their journey to Camelot in the morning. Lady Helen sat in her tent, humming, when she heard a noise from outside her tent. She gasped.

"Hello? Gregory?"

"Lady Helen," Gregory greeted, bowing his head at her.

"All is well?"

"Yes, ma'am. We should arrive in Camelot late tomorrow, should we see no interruption."

"That's good," Helen said, relaxing.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

Gregory left the tent, but noticed something hidden in the shadows. He drew his sword, pointing it out in front of him. "Who's there? Who's there?"

"_Acwele seo mægþ_! _Acwele seo mægþ_! _Acwele seo mægþ_!"

Mary Collins, inside the tent of Lady Helen, stabbed an effigy, a small poppet that would act as a voodoo doll when used properly. Lady Helen fell, dead, instantly.

"_Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata_," she hissed, and then she transformed from an old hag to a beautiful woman.

Mary Collins had become Lady Helen.

* * *

_Merlin…_

_Merlin…_

_Merlin!…_

_MERLIN!_

Merlin jumped up in her sleep. She knew that a deep, raspy, almost commanding voice, should have scared her, should have counted for a nightmare, should have done something more than just make her _jump_, but all it did was slightly unnerve her.

She dressed quickly, getting out of her nightgown, redoing her binds, and getting into breeches and a tunic. She put on her cap and her boots, ready to leave.

She left her chambers and greeted Gaius with a yawn and a half-hearted wave.

"I made you some breakfast, you didn't eat last night," he said, placing a bowl of thin-looking porridge on the table, next to a large bucket of water.

"Sorry," she said, yawning again. She picked up the spoon and began to eat the flavourless food. Merlin could feel herself dozing off already, still exhausted by the three day walk she had taken to get to camelot.

Then, Gaius knocked over the bucket of water, and Merlin shot up. Her blue eyes flashed gold, and the bucket stopped in midair. Gaius gasped loudly, eyes bulging at the sight of the water and the bucket, suspended by nothing. She and Gaius shared a look, and then she released her hold on the bucket, letting it drop, and letting the water spill.

"How did you _do _that?" he asked, incredulous. "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells," she said honestly.

"So what did you do? There must be _something_."

"It just…" she said, blowing black hair from her face, tucking it back in her cap. "It just happens."

She went to get a mop to clear up the mess, avoiding eye contact. She waited for a scolding, like how her mother did when she used magic to help around the house.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble, then. You can assist me until I find some _paid _work for you."

Gaius pulled out some potions and small sacs, before taking one of each and placing them on the table. "Here; Hollyhock and Feverfew for the Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's blind as a weevil, so make sure he doesn't down it all at once, will you?"

"Okay," Merlin said, grateful for the lack of a scold.

"Also…" Merlin winced, waiting for more chores, when he instead handed her a sandwich. She smiled and took it. "Off you go. And Merlin, I hardly need to remind you that any form of magical practice will get you killed."

Merlin rolled her eyes, saying, "I think watching that man get executed yesterday reminded me well enough."

Gaius chuckled. "You might want to watch your mouth around others, young lady. I can imagine that they wouldn't take your sass lightly."

Merlin shrugged, grabbing the medicines she needed to deliver. "What will the do?" she asked. "_Execute_ me?"

"No, but a day in the stocks won't be very fun."

"Ha! As if I'll be meeting anyone who'd have the power to put me in the stocks."

Gaius smirked. "You'd be surprised."

Merlin took a bite out of her sandwich and left the chambers. She walked down the corridor and through the square, and finally arrived at what appeared to be Sir Olwin's door. She knocked and stepped back. An old man opened, pooping his head out, as if he could see.

"Erm, I brought your medicine," she said, handing him the bottle.

He took it, and popped the cork, before chugging the contents.

"Uh, Gaius said not to down the whole thing at once…?"

Apparantly the man was deaf, too, because he finished the remedy and handed her back the bottle before closing the door on her.

Merlin looked down at the bottle and up at the door. She waved her hand, and said, "I'm sure it's fine."

* * *

Merlin crossed the drawbridge gate, and passed into the training grounds, looking around. She saw what appeared to be knights (at least, they looked like it. They could've also been pretty rich boys).

She made sure her hair was still securely tucked into her cap, and that her bindings were tight enough. She knew how assaulting men could be when it came to women.

She noticed that there was a _lot _of cruel laughter coming from the crowd of pretty-boys. She rolled her eyes, and marched over, wondering what he hell they were doing.

"Where's the target?" called the first, most striking man. He held an air of pompousness and royalty, but also this superiority complex it seemed. He was strikingly handsome, with large muscles and this "I'm better than you" smile. He was the type of person girls would swoon over.

Merlin wanted to punch him immediately.

"There, sir?" a scrawny looking boy said, moving a target.

The gang laughed tauntingly. Merlin walked faster to get there to stop their taunting.

"It's into the sun?" Blondie asked.

"But, it's not that bright?" the thin, mousy haired boy said.

"A bit like you, then?" Laughter.

Merlin's blood boiled. How dare they treat this poor boy so terribly?

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" he asked, moving the target. Clearly, he worked for Blondie, but Merlin didn't see why he didn't just _quit_.

"Teach him a lesson!" one of Blondie's lackeys said. "Go on, boy!" he yelled to the servant,

"This'll teach him," Blondie echoed, wearing a smirk on his face,

"Yeah," another lackey said, grinning.

"Haha, teach him a lesson!" the first lackey repeated.

Blondie threw a dagger at the target with remarkable precision, and it struck the very middle. _Thank god, the wood is thick enough,_ Merlin thought. If the wood had been thinner, the dagger might have stabbed the serving boy.

"Hey, hang on!" the servant called, looking scared.

"Don't stop!" he called.

"Here?" the servant asked, looking tired.

"I _told _you to keep _moving_!" Blondie yelled, throwing yet _another _dagger at the target. "Come on, run!"

The servant shuffled lamely across the ground, struggling with the weight of the target. It probably didn't help to have the force of a sharp object shoving itself into the board.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" the blonde ass asked his buddies, and they all laughed.

The servant finally fell, dropping the target, too. The target rolled away from him, and he scrambled to his feet to go retrieve the target. Merlin put her foot on the target. She plastered a smile on her face, and helped the boy up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" Blondie said, eyeing her.

"You've had your fun, my friend. Leave him be."

"Do I know you?" he asked, looking irritated. He wasn't really looking at her, which bothered Merlin. He seemed to be looking _down at _her.

"I'm Merlin," she said, raising her chin and extending her hand to him.

He looked down and sniggered at her hand. "So I don't know you."

"I suppose not."

"Yet you called me friend."

Merlin squinted her eyes, and her lip curled into a snarl. "My mistake."

"Yes, I think so," he said, stepping closer to her.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned on her heal, walking away.

The blonde boy snorted. "Nor I one so stupid."

Merlin stopped walked, and raised her head, laughing.

"Tell me, _Mer_lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

Merlin turned to face him, "Oh, I wouldn't if I were you."

He chuckled. "Why? What're _you _going to do to me?"

"You have no idea," she said, shaking her head.

"Be my guest!" he said, gesturing to his face. "Come on,"

She clenched her fist.

"Come _on,_"

She glared at him.

"Come _ooooooooooon!_"

She raised her arm, and moved it to go in for a punch, but right as he grabbed her wrist (she knew he would), she kicked him hard in the knee, bringing him down to his knees with a startled gasp.

"Whoa!" The knights called, pulling their swords from their sheaths. Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, do _you _know how to walk on you knees?" she said humorously.

He still had a tight hold on her wrist, and tugged her down. She fell quickly, face first into the dirt.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that!" he hissed, putting his knee on her back.

"What, who do you think you are?" she asked, spitting dirt from her mouth. "The _King_?" she said, snorting.

"No, I'm his son, Arthur."

Merlin froze, before saying, "_Damn._" It was meant to be a whisper, but it came out rather loud. The knights went nuts with laughter.

* * *

In retrospect, Merlin should have taken Gaius's advice about watching her mouth. She winced when she remembered how she acted.

"_Ha! As if I'll be meeting anyone who'd have the power to put me in the stocks."_

"_You'd be surprised."_

She yelped as the guards tossed her into her cell violently. Her cap tumbled off, revealing her hair. She looked back at the men's eyes widened at her "magically a girl" look, but walked off, wordless.

* * *

'Lady Helen' arrived in Camelot on horseback. Any reflective surface she passed showed her true form - Mary Collins, but no one paid enough attention to notice.

She arrived in the throne room to greet Uther and a few court members.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations," Uther said, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"The pleasure's all mine," she said, smiling at him coldly.

"How was the journey?" he asked.

"Oh, the time it took, Sire," she said, the smile remaining on her face.

Uther took her hands and kissed them. "Well, it's always worth the wait."

"It will be."

—

_Merlin… Merlin…_

Merlin woke up, startled and stiff. She realized she was laying on the cold stone ground of her jail cell.

Understanding that that incessant calling was coming from below, she pressed her ear to the ground, but heard nought.

"Merlin!"

She snapped her head up. "Gaius…!" she said, grinning sheepishly at him.

The cell door opened, and Gaius stepped in, sighing. "You never cease to amaze me. You would _assume _that someone like you would keep their head low, and look at what you do! You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry."

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to have you released."

Merlin's eyes gleamed. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I won't forget this!" She gave him a warm hug.

Gaius almost felt bad for what would happen next.

"Well, there is a small price to pay for freedom, Merlin."

* * *

Merlin was in the stocks, laughing as rotten fruit and vegetables were hurled at him by little children. "Oh no!" she called sarcastically, as more fruit was pelted at her. She could hear Gaius laughing. "Thanks!" she called, rolling her eyes. She winced when a _potato _hit her in the head. Thank god it was rotten, and that it wasn't as hard as it could've been.

The children ran off when they ran out of rotten foods to pelt. Merlin called out, "I'll be here! …Waiting!"

The children giggled and ran faster. Man, did Merlin love kids.

A young lady with dark skin and a pretty face came up to her and said, "Hello, I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid," she said, smiling at her.

"Merlin, at your service," she said, extending her hand an inch or two for Gwen to take it.

"Like the bird?"

Merlin grinned. "Like the bird," she confirmed. "Though, most would call me 'idiot'."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave," she said, complementing.

Merlin shrugged as much as she could with her head trapped between wood. "It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him," she said, as if it were _fact_.

Merlin scoffed. "Oh, I- I can beat him, easy."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you don't look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

Merlin rolled her eyes. "Gee, I'd hope not. It'd be hard getting a job as a maid if I look like a man," she said with a laugh.

Gwen's eyes bulged. "_Maid?_" she asked incredulously. Then she noticed that Merlin's frame _was _rather feminine and that she probably wore bindings and that she was wearing a hat that would definitely hide long, girly hair. "Not that, you know, you couldn't be a girl, it's just, erm, I can't see you that well so you could definitely _be _a girl, and, well…"

"What?" Merlin asked, smiling with amusement.

"You don't look like a girl?" she said, before covering her mouth, barely believing she would say something so rude.

Merlin smiled, and motioned for Gwen to move closer. She whispered, "_I'm in disguise._"

Guinevere started to laugh, amused, and glad Merlin wasn't offended.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him."

"You think so?" Merlin said, ears turning pink at the kind words.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?" Merlin asked, smirking.

"Mm-hmm," Gwen said, nodding.

Both girls started to giggle.

It was then that the children returned with more rotten fruit to pelt Merlin with.

"Excuse me, Gwen, but I my fans await," she said.

Gwen saw the children and ran off, not wanting to be hit with rotten food, and then the children started to throw their ammunition. All the while, Merlin laughed.

* * *

Merlin was in Gaius's chambers, and she strung her hair into a bucket, letting the water drip out from her bath. She sat down with Gaius to eat her dinner.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Ha ha," she said, snorting. "I know you're still angry with me."

"Your mother asked me to look after you," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…?" Merlin said, as if that was supposed to mean anything. Gaius sighed.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was special."

"You _are _special. I have never seen anything like… what you possess before."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, with a mouthful of porridge. A little dribbled down her chin, and she wiped it up with her spoon. She ignored the disapproving look from Gaius.

"Well," he started, "Magic requires incantations, spells, and years of study. What you do is… elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point," she began, taking in more porridge, "if it can't be used?"

"That, I don't know."

"Did… Did _you _ever study magic?"

"Uther banned such practice twenty years ago," he said.

"Why?" Merlin asked, incredulous. What could have been so bad about magic that caused Uther to give all users of it the death penalty.

She saw that he hesitated to answer the question. "At the time, it was used poorly. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther took it upon himself to rid the land of magic, even the dragons."

"What?" Merlin asked, amazed. "All of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, and kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave, deep beneath the castle where no one can free it."

Merlin looked down at her food, now forgotten, deep in thought.

"Now, eat up," Gaius, said, noticing that if Merlin thought for too long about the situation, no good would come of it. "When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

* * *

Merlin walked up the Spiral Staiway from across the Balcony Corridor, and entered the Lady's guest chambers. She put the potion bottle on the vanity table, and took a glance around the large, luxurious room. She noticed an effigy, and was slightly creeped out, as well as an odd looking book. She picked it up, examining it. She could feel this strange feeling as she held the book, as if it were emanating some kind of power.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and dropped the book, covering it with a rag, as she removed the tracks of her snooping.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked, coming from behind her.

Merlin spun around. "I, uh, I was asked to deliver this to you by the court physician, a preparation…" she said, turning back to take the potion. She grabbed it and gave her the bottle, a smile plastered on her face. That was when she fled.

* * *

Merlin was walking through the Square, wearing her usual attire. She carried a basket, and was buying things from the various markets that were in the area. Her eye caught a nice, crystal bottle, and thought that it would be a good gift for Gaius, but she realized that the money given to her was _from _Gaius, so buying him a gift with his own money was rather arbitrary. She sighed, thinking she could just put it off for a day where she had a paid job and could afford such luxuries.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" a familiarly taunting voice called from behind her.

Merlin sighed through her nose and ignored Arthur, only walking faster.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur called.

Merlin snickered, putting an apple in her basket and paying the lady behind the stand. "What, from you?"

"Thank god," he sighed. "I thought you were as deaf as you were dumb."

"Well, seeing as I'm neither, that hardly changes the fact that I have _things _to do. Besides, I've told you you're an ass, I just didn't realize you were a royal one," she said nonchalantly, turning to face him with a bored look. "What are you going to do? Get you're daddy's men to protect you?" she asked, wiggling her fingers at the knights behind him.

Arthur laughed. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"And I with less."

"You sure?" he asked, looking at her doubtfully.

The knights began to coerce them to a fight, and Merlin grinned. She took off her jacket and tossed it aside. She heard Arthur laugh at her, clearly seeing how thin she was.

"Here you go," he said, tossing a mace at her, and she missed, letting it drop. She picked it up, only to see Arthur swinging his mace like it was a second hand. "I'm warning you, boy, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" she asked, feigning innocence.

He snorted. "You can't address me like that."

Merlin pretended to look fearful. "I'm sorry! H-How long have you been training to be a prat, _My Lord_?" She gave a little curtsy with her tease.

Arthur gave her a perturbed grin and started swinging the mace at her. "Come on, _Mer_lin, come on!"

"That you catch phrase, then?" she asked. She raised her voice about two octaves, speaking shrilly, "_Come ooooooooon!_"

They fought (well, Arthur fought, _Merlin_ just backed down the market stalls, trying to avoid the mace). A crowd began to gather, and as Gaius heard the commotion, he looked out the Physician's Chamber's window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin tripped on nothing (again) and fell back.

"Haha! You're in trouble now!" Arthur taunted.

"Oh god!" she groaned. She had long since lost her mace. She looked around for something to help her, when she noticed two large hooks behind Arthur, who was dramatically swinging his mace, smiling charmingly at the crowd. _Showoff,_ she thought bitterly. She felt a spark, and watched as the hooks entangled themselves with his mace. Merlin got up quickly, and as Arthur managed to untangle himself and go for another attack, she moved a box in front of him, and he walked right into it, hitting his shin.

"Ow! Argh!" he cried. He tried to go for her again, but Merlin tightened a rope, making him trip. She picked up her mace and started swinging it.

"Do you surrender?" she asked dramatically.

"To you?" he asked, like the thought made him squirm.

"Do you? Do you give up?"

Arthur backed up, getting his foot in a bucket and fell backwards, crying out. Merlin excitedly did a little victory dance. Then she spotted Gaius and winced, realizing that he would not let this go later.

All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in the back of her legs and she fell into the hay.

The guards rushed forward and grabbed her, and she yelped. "Wait," he called, and they all looked at him. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one," he admitted reluctantly. "There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on, _Mer_lin."

Merlin didn't bother correct his mistake of calling her a boy (it seemed everyone thought so), and took the complement.

* * *

"_How _could you be so _foolish_?"

Merlin winced at Gaius' tone, and rubbed the ointment on her arm's bruises. "He needed to be taught a lesson," she said.

"Magic is to be studied, mastered, and used for _good_. Not for idiotic pranks!"

_Everyone seems to call me an idiot today_, she thought. "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk," she said, irritated with everything - Arthur, Gaius, herself.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" he retaliated.

"I don't _want _to!" she cried, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. "If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I may as well die."

Merlin left the room to go to her own bed chambers. She felt so _angry_. She couldn't use her magic without the fear of being killed, and it seemed that all the odds were against her favour. She roughly flopped onto her bed, wincing when she landed on her back. She heard her door creak open, and Gaius walked in with a basket filled with medical supplies.

"Merlin? Sit up and lift your shirt in the back, would you?" he asked.

Merlin did as he asked, revealing bruises on her back from the fight.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" she mumbled.

"No," he said honestly. He began to tend to her wounds.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

He looked her in the eye, his eyebrow masterfully raised. "Don't even think that."

"Then why am I like this?" she asked, exasperated. "Please, I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me," he said hesitantly. She realized that he knew who this person _was, _but wasn't going to tell her, so she didn't press.

"If you can't help me, no one can."

Gaius changed the subject when he handed her a small cup, filled with a potion. "Here, this will help ease the pain."

* * *

_Merlin… Merlin…_

A deep voice called out tho her in her sleep, and she knew that she had to go and see who this blasted person was, who kept calling her. She got out of bed groggily, and snuck out of Gaius' Chambers, making sure she made as little noise as possible. She had to use her magic to stop the various clutter on the tables and shelves from falling.

_Merlin…_

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally left eh chambers and snuck down the corridor to leave the castle. She had to cross the Square, and make sure that no guards were watching before she could enter the opposite building. She descended the Wrought Iron Stairway and bit back a curse when she saw a pair of guards. She threw their dice away from them to distract them, feeling relieved when they runoff after it. She grabbed a torch, lighting it against another, and headed down the Tunnel Stairway, descending deep below the castle.

_Merlin… Merlin…_

Merlin entered a cave, huge, with stalagmites and stalactites everwhere, crystals embedded in the far walls, where they hadn't already been mined. Looking up, the cave seemed to have no opening. Looking down, there seemed to be no ending.

In the middle, however, there was a huge rock, that was taller than any mountain Merlin had seen. It's peak reached the height of Merlin's feet on the ledge she stood. Upon it, a huge beast with dark scales, sharp teeth and claws, and golden eyes. Its legs were shackled to the rock, trapping it. It's wings were folded. It was looking right at her.

"Merlin," he said, in a human voice, which startled Merlin. He began to laugh. "How small you are, for such a great destiny."

"Why?" she asked. "What do you mean? What destiny?" she commanded. She decided not to ask why the beast would talk, because she feared she knew the answer - magic.

The Dragon - she concluded it was a dragon, because she knew that there was a dragon grabbed deep beneath the castle, and here she was, with a trapped dragon deep beneath the castle - spoke once more, "Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason," she said, sighing in relief.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King, who will unite the land of Albion," he informed her, adjusting his position on the rock.

"Riiiight," Merlin said, nodding exaggeratedly.

"It is the truth. Unfortunately for him and Albion, he faces many threats from friends and foes alike."

Merlin squinted at the beast. "I don't see what this has to do with me."

The dragon snorted. "Everything! Without _you_, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

Merlin took a step back, slightly scared. "No. No, you've got this all wrong."

"There is no right or wrong," the Great Dragon said. "Only what _is _and what _isn't_."

"But I'm serious!" Merlin said, chuckling nervously. "If anyone wants to go and kill him, the can go right ahead, be my guest. In fact, I'll give them a hand!"

The dragon laughed loudly. "None of us can _choose _our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No- _No. _There must be another Arthur, 'cause this one's an idiot."

If dragons could smirk, this one did. "Perhaps it's your _destiny_ to change that," he said, before flying off.

"Wait!" she called. "Wait, I need to no more! Stop!"

* * *

Later, Merlin was in her own bed chambers, in an uncomfortable sleep. She still didn't like what the dragon had said to her the night before, and had strange dreams that made no sense- dreams filled with fire and yells and swords and _pain_. She didn't understand.

_OI!_

Merlin shot up, to see Gaius in her chambers. He picked up her tunic from the floor, the one she had worn the day previous.

"Have you seen the state of this room?" he asked, gesturing to the surrounding area. Things were strewn out everywhere, though Merlin wasn't sure how that had happened, because she never moved any of her things.

"It just… happens." she said lamely.

"By magic?" he questioned, giving her his signature eyebrow raise.

"Yes?"

"Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I need you to fetch me some herbs - henbane, wormwood, and sorrel." He gave her a bottle filled with a red potion. "And deliver this to Morgana. The poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

He tossed some more clothes at her, and she mumbled, "Mmm, I know the feeling," groggily.

* * *

Merlin entered the Lady Morgana's chambers, looking around the exquisitely furnished room for a good place to put the potion, when she saw the Lady walking behind a changing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur… I wouldn't want to touch him with a lance pole," she said, and Merlin snorted quietly in agreement. "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen."

Merlin saw the dress she was referring to, and passed it to her with a moment's pause. "Erm… I-"

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. Just because I'm the King's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast."

"Well-" Merlin started, wanting to tell her that she wasn't Gwen, but she was interrupted again.

"Does it?"

"No, of course not," Merlin started. "But-"

"If he wanted me to go, he should have invited me himself. Do know what that means? It means I'm going by myself."

She left from behind the changing screen, and when she saw Merlin, holding a dress of hers and a bottle of potion, she narrowed her eyes.

"You're not Gwen," the Lady said, puzzled. "Who are you?"

"I'm, er, Merlin," she said quickly. She bit her lip. "Uncle- I mean, Gaius asked me to deliver this potion for your nightmares, My Lady. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Oh, well, that's quite alright. Say, since Gwen isn't here, do you mind helping me with this fastening?" she asked, turning around.

"Of course," she said, putting the dress and potion down to help. "You know, if I do say so myself, I have to agree with you about Arthur?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow, and with a hint of amusement, said, "Really?"

"Yes," Merlin said. "Honestly, he can't tell the difference between a woman and a man to save his life."

"He thought you a man?" she asked, laughing.

"Mmm. It was quite funny, up until he challenged me to a duel. I almost won, too, until he pushed me into a stack of hay."

The Lady seemed to be in thought. "Arthur is a real fool, you know. So… I think we should show him that you are in fact, a woman, at the feast," she said, smirking, as she picked up the other dress.

"My Lady?" Merlin asked. She wasn't sure where this was going.

"By the looks of it, I believe I have a dress that would fit you…" she said, walking over to her wardrobe, picking out a silky blue dress, which was more revealing than anything Merlin had ever worn. It had a leg slit from the knee down, and had an off-shoulder neckline. Merlin's eyes widened.

"Oh, My Lady-"

"Please, call me Morgana."

"Morgana, I'm really honoured that you would help me, but I can't accept this, it's worth more than anything _I've _ever owned, and-"

"I insist," Morgana said, shoving the dress in her direction. "Also, I need to know if you're wearing bindings, because if you are, then the dress will be altered to fit you better."

"I, erm, yes, I am," Merlin said, taking the dress.

"Try the dress on, off you go!" Morgana said, grinning excitedly, as she ushered Merlin behind the changing screen.

Merlin began to change, feeling nervous. When she had finished dressing, she moved from behind the screen and in front of a mirror. "Oh, my god."

"Do you like it?" Morgana asked.

"It's very different from my usual attire, but it's very flattering," she said, smiling slightly.

The dress was a pale, silvery blue, and flowed down her frame nicely. It wasn't tight, was easier to walk in than she thought (meaning she didn't trip nearly as many times as she could have). The leg slit was very appealing, and she smirked at the thought of sticking her leg out dramatically.

"You'll need a nice pair of shoes with this dress, you know," Morgana said. "Here, I outgrew these a long time ago."

The shoes weren't as stunning as the dress, but they were definitely more than the ratty old boots that Merlin normally wore. She slipped them on, and the look was complete.

"My Lady?" a familiar voice called.

"Gwen! Come look at Merlin, this is what she'll be wearing tonight."

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, flabbergasted. "Merlin from the _stocks, _Merlin?"

"That's me," Merlin said, moving her fringe from her face. "Hi."

"Wait, you were in the stocks?"

"Yeah, funny story, I kind of called the Prince an ass and almost punched him in the face, before kicking him in the shins?" Merlin said sheepishly.

"Wow. That's… brilliant," Morgana said, her eyes sparkling. "Absolutely brilliant."

"You think so?"

"Oh, definitely," she said. "This dress will make him pay."

"You look lovely, Merlin," Gwen said earnestly. "Very pretty."

"More than pretty!" Morgana said. "Now, it's either I wear this little tease," she said, before picking up a maroon gown, "Or give them a night they'll _really _remember."

* * *

Bronwen, a serving girl, brought a bowl of fruit to the Lady Helen's guest chambers, knocking on the door. Lady Helen opened the door, letting her inside.

"Lady Helen," Bronwen greeted, curtseying. "Complements of the King."

"Come in," she said. Though there was no malice behind her words, she sounded cold.

She walked in with the bowl, setting them atop her vanity. Helen sat and picked up an apple, beginning to eat it.

"So sweet. How will I ever repay him?" she asked.

"When he hears you sing," Bronwen said bubbly. "Well, that will be more than enough, won't it? I'm ecstatic, looking forward to the performance."

"So am I," she said coolly.

"I love singing, you know. I sing all the time." Bronwen was tidying up the vanity, making it cleaner and neater. "My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel."

She removed the cloth from the mirror, only to show Lady Helen's true form as Mary Collins, and paled. She tried to leave the chambers, but Mary grabbed her arm, and drained the life from her.

Bronwen lay on the floor, dead, as Mary Collins at her apple.

* * *

In the banquet hall, Merlin entered with Morgana, biting her lip and hunching her shoulders.

"Walk like a _Lady_, Merlin," Morgana said. "Shoulders back, good posture, long neck, chin up. Look _regal_. Think of murder."

"What?" Merlin sputtered.

"Just do it, you'll look gorgeous."

So Merlin obliged (with difficulty). She walked in, hearing Arthur joke with his knightly buddies.

"…_Mer_lin… so I stood up and…" he feigned a punch to one of his men's stomachs, and they all went nuts.

Suddenly, they seemed to notice Morgana and Merlin.

"God have mercy," he said, before his eyes trailed to her as well. His eyes seemed to glint. Merlin bit back a smirk, because she knew he didn't recognize her. Yet.

He approached them both. "Morgana, you look well," he said, smiling faintly at Morgana. He turned to Merlin, and she panicked. She glanced at Morgana, who made a motion to lift her hand. Merlin mimicked her, and Arthur took her hand and kissed it.

She made a gagging motion to Morgana, who pursed her lips to hide a laugh.

"You look wonderful. Might I ask your name, My Lady?"

Merlin smiled sweetly at him as he raised his head. "Merlin," she said.

Arthur's eyes bulged, and he took a step back. "_What_?"

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" she whispered mockingly. "It was nice to meet you, My _Lord._"

And with that, Merlin walked off, smirking.

Arthur stared after her, before turning to Morgana.

"You _knew _about Merlin," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, feigning innocence.

"Morgana, I think… I think I beat up a girl by accident," he hissed.

"Really? That's shameful."

"Morgana," he said, paling, "_tell me _I didn't fight a _Lady._"

"You didn't fight a Lady, Arthur, get yourself together," she said, rolling her eyes. "Merlin's just a friend. I thought I'd give her a gift, since she spent a whole afternoon in the stocks, was called a _man_, and had to fight you with no previous experience."

Arthur's eye twitched. "It's not _my _fault she looks like a serving boy."

She smacked him in the arm. "That's rude."

"She called me an _ass_. A royal one!"

Morgana smirked. "Ever stopped to think that maybe you are a royal ass?"

"Morgana, help me. How am I to get out of this… predicament? I _attacked _a girl, and one who is now strutting around in a pretty dress. What will become of me if the knights hear I attacked a maiden?"

"So she's pretty?"

"_That,_" he seethed, "is very much besides the point. Just help me out of this."

She smiled smugly at him. "Oh, I know a way."

"You do?" he inquired, hopeful. _Anything to protect his pride_.

"Yes. It's bound to be a bit tough for you, considering you're a Pendragon, but it's quite simple. Go over, and apologize."

Arthur groaned.

Over where Merlin stood, as Morgana and Arthur had their own conversation, Guinevere approached her.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, definitely," Merlin said. Morgana looked like a queen in her maroon dress.

"Some people are just born to be queen," she sighed.

"No!" Merlin gasped, gaping.

"Yes. I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

Merling grinned. "I know. He's just so… unappealing. But, I thought that you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, hm?"

Gwen smiled, rolling her eyes. "No, I like much more ordinary men."

"I'm _sure_."

"Oh, quiet," Gwen said, swatting her arm lightly. "Besides, I saw him eyeing you a little more than Morgana there. That little hand kiss…" She bent down, and then when she raised her head, a look of mock-shock was plastered on her face. "'…Woman!'"

Merlin laughed. "His face did resemble that of a fish out of water."

Gwen grinned. "Now, I have to tend to the Lady. You go and _act _like a Lady."

* * *

At the celebration in the dining hall that night, everyone bustled around. Merlin still wore the dress that was given to her by Morgana, and stood near the edge, for she didn't have a reserved spot.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," the King said, raising his goblet to a toast.

Applause rushed throughout the room. The music began to play, and Uther, along with the court, took their seat. Helen began to sing, her voice melodic and dark, filling the room like a loud instrument. It was so peaceful, Merlin felt the need to curl up and sleep. She nearly did, until she noticed that everyone around her was nodding off to sleep, as well. Cobwebs began to form over the people in the court.

Merlin noticed and pressed her hands over her ears, and then she saw Helen staring at Arthur intently, before pulling a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin knew what was going to happen - she would assassinate the crown prince of Camelot.

Just as she raised her arm to throw her dagger, Merlin felt a familiar rush of warmth in her body, and a tingle in the back of her eyes. The chandelier, directly above Lady Helen, dropped, crushing her. Everyone awoke at the sudden end the the music, pulling the cobwebs off in confusion. Uther and Arthur jolted up to see Mary Collins, half-dead, on the ground beneath their chandelier.

Mary Collins raised herself enough, with a final burst of energy and magic, to throw the dagger at Arthur with deadly precision. She collapsed, dead.

Merlin slowed down time, and ran towards Arthur, and pulled him out of the aim of the knife. The knife embedded itself into the chair.

Merlin cried out as she fell back with Arthur, him atop her. Arthur and Uther both stared at her in shock.

"Can't… breathe…" she wheezed, gesturing to Arthur on top of her.

"Oh. Oh," he said, getting up. He helped her up as well, and she dusted herself off.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther declared.

"Oh, well…" Merlin could feel the heat in her face.

"Who are you? I must ask," he asked.

"I'm, er, Merlin. Gaius' ward and great-niece," she said, wincing.

"You dress like a Lady," he said, looking her up and down.

"It was a gift, Your Highness. I have no noble blood," she said quietly.

"That is no matter, you will be rewarded nonetheless."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, My Lord," Merlin said.

"Nonsense, you don't need to be so modest. This merits something quite special."

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's handmaiden," he declared.

Merlin paled. "What?" she squeaked. She didn't want to be the prat's _handmaiden_.

"Father!" Arthur said angrily.

The court applauded. Gwen looked at Merlin pityingly. Morgana winced.

"Hell," Merlin muttered. She avoided Arthur's gaze, and went to her uncle, instead.

* * *

"Seems you're a hero."

Gaius walked into her chambers, smiling at her. It was the day after the banquet and celebration, and Merlin couldn't be more irritated with her life.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No, I knew from the moment I met you, when you saved my life."

"But that was magic," Merlin said, confused.

"And now," Gaius started, nodding, "we've finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, flopping onto her back.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh, god," she said, wincing.

"Perhaps that's your magic's purpose."

Merlin sighed, covering her face with her pillow. "Destiny."

"Indeed," Gaius said. He held out a book, wrapped in cloth. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be more of use to you than it was to me."

He gave it to her, and she unlatched the ends, taking a look. She was surprised at how she could understand every word of text, despite it being in a foreign language.

"But this is a book of magic," she said, snorting. She realized that, at some point, Gaius probably learned magic, and the thought amused her.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

The air was tense for a second, but then Merlin smiled. "I will study every word.

There was a knock on the chamber door, and then a guard stepped in. Merlin put the book beneath her blanket quickly.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

"Wonderful," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Gaius's eyes twinkled. "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he needs."

* * *

**Man I loved writing this. Almost ten thousand words - ha. I have no life.**

**Funny, this only took me a collective six hours to write and one hour to edit. I wrote a short story with 4000 words (an original) that took me a few weeks. I guess that's because I'm lame, I like Merlin more than my OCs, and I didn't have a transcript for the episode to work from.**

**Movie Recommendation: Hugo. It stars Mordred - I mean Asa Butterfield. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you liked it, leave a review, and I'll consider writing _Valiant_. Favourite, follow, whatever you like. It's your choice.**

**Buh-Bye!**


	2. Valiant

**So I did the thing. Be proud of me - I have a hell-bound headache and I just wrote 12k words in like four hours total.**

**Valiant is literally my least favourite episode out of all of season one so this was a pain to write. I just really want to do The Poisoned Chalice - a chapter written almost completely from Arthur's Third Person POV.**

**So yeah, enjoy and whatnot. I'm on March Break so I might be able to update again within the next week or two. Let me know if you want the afanc episode!**

* * *

Valiant entered the shop smugly, looking around. Several seemingly arbitrary artifacts could be located throughout the shop, none of them particularly appealing to the knight. He walked up to the counter, ignoring the items, and leaned in, letting the light catch him in the eye from a hole in the ceiling.

He raised his eyebrow at the clerk, a thin, wiry man with a bulging eye and terrible posture. He looked like his spine had been permanently welded to form an arch in his back, and his neck hung low. It looked difficult for the store clerk to look up, much less walk around quickly.

"Devlin," he muttered, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I understand you have a shield for me." His eyes seemed to glint at the form of defence.

"Oh, yes," he said, pulling out a wooden shield from behind the counter. It was a thick wood and was freshly painted with a cream finish. Painted to decorate the shield were the three snakes, intertwined similarly to Hermes's caduceus. They were painted a vibrant green, and their eyes were as red as blood. They were so realistically painted, it almost sent shivers down Valiant's back. "With your sword craft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win," Devlin promised, grinning with rotten teeth.

"Show me how it works," Valiant demanded.

"Certainly," Devlin said, shrugging. He looked at the shield, and as his eyes turned a sickly gold, he said, "_Tharanai im biš entra ofra hœnra stollé._"

The painted snakes with the vibrant green scales and the blood-red eyes came alive, snapping at the air, looking around blindly with unblinking eyes. They hissed, but stayed in the shield, seeing no reason to stay in. Valiant stared in awe.

"When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent beneath the shield," Devlin instructed. "A snake strikes; your opponent will be paralyzed." He handed the knight the shield, smirking. "The snakes are now at your command. They will do anything you tell them to," he said, looking proudly at his work.

"Anything?" Valiant asked, raising a brow.

"Just say the word," Devlin said.

They both laughed, and when the laughter ceased, Valiant turned the shield around, as if examining it's quality, when he said,

"Kill him."

A snake shot out from the shield, and struck Devlin, filling his system with the paralytic poison.

* * *

Valiant rode into camelot, and when he arrived at the registration table, he placed his seal and helmet upon it.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles," he announced formally, his voice booming with confidence. "I'm here for the tournament."

"Welcome to Camelot," the steward said, smiling.

* * *

To say Arthur was a bigger prat than Merlin has initially assumed would be one hell of an understatement.

He took advantage of her presence to the full extent, giving her a dozen tasks in one go, and when she had finally done her job, he gave her several arbitrary jobs that sent her over the edge. By the end of her day, she was bone tired.

She thought, initially, that she was just the average chambermaid, who cleaned his room, drew a bath, dressed him, and served him food. That was it, and that was all. Unfortunately, she had the job of a kitchen maid, a scullery maid, a nursemaid, a chambermaid, and a manservant, rolled up into one. When she wasn't delivering her 'twice-the-size-of-my-dinner' breakfast or keeping his glass full, she was polishing his armour, _or _dressing him, _or _mucking out his stables.

The only thing he didn't want her to do was train with him as his dummy. He seemed just fine with using his previous manservant as doll, but when it came to her, he froze up when she mentioned it, and told her to find a knight to train with him to prepare for the tournament. At first, she thought maybe he had learned his lesson about fighting servants, but when she saw him using George, a servant from the kitchens, as a training post, she dismissed the idea immediately.

Today, however, she was fed up. She had finally managed to put all of his armour on right, though he didn't seem to want to wear his helmet ["I don't want to deny you the pleasure of looking at my beautiful face, _Mer_lin."]. She just wanted to have some fun.

"Can I fight you?"

"What?" Arthur had seemed baffled at the idea of fighting her. "I thought you didn't like when I fought you."

That was, obviously, a lie. She knew that both of them found the whole ordeal extremely exhilarating and fun, but there was some knights honour that prevented her from fighting girls. _Prat_.

"Uh, _no_. Are you just embarrassed you're going to lose to me?"

"Please," he scoffed, ruffling her hair and shifting his weight onto his other foot as he grabbed his sword from the table in his tent. "I beat you easily."

"After you tripped, like, five times," she said, rolling her eyes. "The only way _you _won was by whacking me in the back of the legs with a broken broom."

He winced. "So? I still won. Besides, that was in a cluttered environment. Here, on our simulated battlefield, I could take you down with a few jabs. The final test a potential knight has to face before he's knighted is a minute on the battlefield with _me._ I hardly think my _handmaiden_ can beat me at something I've trained for my whole life!"

Merlin snickered. "Yet I still made you walk on your knees," she singsonged, giving him his helmet, before he shoved it back at her.

He glared, and spat, "Go get a knight for me to spar with."

"N-No. No!" she said, more confident. "_I _will be your goddamn training dummy, and you'll see that I'm just as competent as any of your other jesters," she said.

"Look, that wasn't a request, that was an order. _Go get someone who can fight to train with me_. I need to train for the tournament," he seethed. Steam was coming from his ears.

"I do everything else for you, why not this? All I need is a bit of armour, a helmet and a shield, and I can defend myself just fine!" she said. She gave him her puppy dog eyes, but she knew it wouldn't really work - they hadn't been effective since she was little.

She was right. He snorted at her lame attempt at looking likeable, and said, "I'm not fighting a girl."

"So that's what this is about!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "You're afraid of losing to a girl!"

"_No_, you idiot, I don't want to hurt you. It's…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. "It's against my _personal_ honour - I don't fight girls. It's unfair."

She rolled her eyes. "Knights and your stupid honour," she said. He opened his mouth to retort, but she shut him up, and said, "I'm defending against you, prat," while putting on a helmet and the rest of the heavy armour.

"That armour weighs more than you do," he said, sniggering.

"Then it will be like an anchor. Less likely to fall."

"You'll get tired faster."

"I don't care."

They walked out of the preparation tent, Merlin decked in full armour that was several inches too big for her. She could barely move, but she held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. She could barely see from her helmet, but she grinned triumphantly. She was going to get her fair chance with this stupid dollop head she was forced to call her master.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at her doubtfully.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" she asked.

He looked up at the sky, and looked like he was saying a prayer. "Not really."

Merlin drew her sword, but before she could even lift it, Arthur attacked.

"Body!" he called, and Merlin barely lifted her sword in time to block the attack.

"Shield!" This time, he jabbed at her left arm, her shield arm, but she didn't block the attack in time.

"Body!"

"Shield!"

The attacks kept going, and Merlin lamely called, "Shield!" at one point, because she felt so confused about what the _hell _she was doing. Despite this, she managed to block most of the attacks sent her way, before he at some point, called, "Head!"

"Head?" she questioned, before she felt a sword _clang _against her helmet. "Ow!"

"Come _on-_"

"Come ooooooooon!" Merlin mocked in a screeching tone.

"Come _on,_ Merlin," he seethed. "You're not even trying!"

He tagged her in the back, and she jumped, frightened. "Ow!" she hissed. "I _am_!"

They paused, finally finished with their stupid training game, as he had won over her.

"I _told _you I'd win," he said, stabbing his sword in the ground and leaning against it, smiling smugly at her.

"Oh, ha ha. I would've been concerned had you lost, considering I've had no training before this."

"Alright, once more," Arthur said, ignoring her comment.

"Oh, no," she said.

So Merlin and Arthur began their game again, Merlin dodging as much as she could (which apparently wasn't enough for Arthur), and Arthur hitting her over the head so many times her ears rang. For someone who called her an idiot so much, he sure wasn't helping her cause.

"To the left," he ordered. "To the right. And left. Head."

"_Ow!_"

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win," he yelled.

"Can we stop now, please?" she begged, her arms feeling like lead and her head ringing like church bells. "Ow!" she cried. "Shield. Body."

"Shield!"

"Shield. Ah!"

Arthur whacked her hard on the head with his sword, and she cried out, toppling backwards. She feigned being hurt, and murmured, "Ow, my head."

"Merlin?" Arthur called, slightly panicked. He walked closer to her, and before he could crouch down to check for injury, Merlin kicked him in the legs, and he fell over her. She grabbed her sword, still lying back, only with Arthur lying perpendicular on top of her, and placed the edge of his blade on the back of his neck.

"Do you surrender?" she asked.

"_Merlin!_"

"Do you? You're in a pretty terrible position to argue."

"Get the damn blade _off my neck_!"

"Give up!"

"This isn't how you do the exercise, you insane-"

"Surrender or I'll chop your head off, you mewling quim!" she boomed, lowering her voice about two octaves.

"Okay, fine, _whatever,_ I surrender to your idiocy," he said, giving up.

"Good! Now, geddoff, I can't breathe."

Arthur clambered off her, dusting himself off. He was practically purple in the face.

"I won!" she said. "Now, can I go home?"

Arthur snorted. "No. You might be braver than you look, _Mer_lin, since most servants collapse after the first blow, but that doesn't mean you can chicken out."

"But surely, we're nearly done."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur said, "No, that was just warm up."

Suddenly, he thwacked his sword against her back, and she fell forward, landing right on her face, tasting the dirt because of Arthur, _again_.

"I won, by the way, because _that's _how you play," he said, twirling his sword between his fingers. Merlin could practically feel his smug smile. "Now, how's your mace work coming along?" he asked.

"Is this just how it's going to be? Me thinking I've won and then you just _swing_ _in_ and steal my thunder?"

A mace landed an inch from her face, and she yelped. She looked up to see Arthur swinging his own over his head, so she sighed, grabbed the damn thing, and scrambled up to continue training.

* * *

Merlin walked into Gaius's chambers wobbly, her ears ringing loudly. She could barely hear her own feet as she stepped on the hollow wood of the floor. She was more clumsy than usual, tripping over her feet so many times her achilles heel ached. She wouldn't have been surprised if there was a dent in her skull. She winced whenever she bumped into anything. Every one of her senses was altered in some way - either amplified, like her touch, or muffled, like her hearing and sight.

It was _so _worth it.

"So," Gaius's voice called, but it sounded far away.

Merlin winced, tapping her head and plopping down in a chair. "Do you hear clanging?"

Gaius, being the kind old physician he was, hobbled over to her and massaged her shoulders. She closed her eyes, relishing something that wasn't pained. "Thank you, Uncle," she said.

She groaned, her headache worsening. "Ugh, it was _awful_, and I've still got to learn about tournament etiquette by the morning. Though I _did _manage to convince 'im to let me fight."

"Merlin, your words are slurred, why don't you get some rest? I fear you may be concussed," Gaius said, worried.

Merlin ignored him, and said, "_Onhríne achtung bregdan!_" she said, and her spell book, given to her by Gaius, slid over to her and opened up. The pages started to flip as she read.

"Oi!" Gaius said, slapping the back of her head. Merlin saw spots and winced at the sudden contact. "What've I told you about using magic like that?" he snapped.

"Well, if I could _feel my arms_, maybe I'd pick it up myself," she muttered. She looked up at Gaius, only to meet his disappointed gaze. She looked down, not wanting to hold it any longer with him.

"Never mind your _arms,_ Merlin," he sighed, instantly as tired as a sloth, as he sat down. "What am I to do if you get caught?" he asked.

Merlin stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. Well, surely Gaius would be given a trial, and he would be hanged for treason, unless he lied and made it seem that he had no idea he was harbouring a sorceress. She shuddered at the thought. "What would you do?" she murmured.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen," he reprimanded. "For _both_ our sakes." He continued to tend to Merlin's shoulders, but she couldn't feel any better about the whole thing.

She was quiet for a while, until she said, "Can you believe that I save Arthur from being _killed_ and my reward is being a servant. How is that fair?" she whined.

Gaius rolled his eyes at her. "I don't think fairness is part of this. You never know, it might be fun."

She scoffed. "You think mucking out horses is going to be '_fun_'? You should hear my duties. It's like they laid off a hundred servants and dumped their jobs on me!"

"We all have our duties," Gaius said, smirking slightly. "Even Arthur."

"Wow, it must be _so hard_, especially with all the girls and the glory he gets!" she scoffed, drinking some water. "And he gets to hang out with those knights all day. I mean, they might be prats, but they are so…"

She trailed off, swirling her drink in her cup.

"Brave?" Gaius asked.

"_Handsome_," she laughed, drinking some more water, letting it soothe her parched throat.

Gaius chuckled at her, and continued with his original point, "Arthur is a future King, Merlin. He's under bounds of pressure."

He pressed his hand hard on Merlin's arm.

"Ah!" she winced. "That makes the two of us."

* * *

Merlin walked through the markets, barely able to walk or move with all the armour she wore weighing her down. She also carried Arthur's armour in her arms, which were beginning to feel numb with the effort of carrying the metals.

Everyone looked at her oddly; she was, after all, a woman wearing armour. Her short hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, and she wearing her neckerchief as a bandana to keep her hair out of her sweaty forehead. Merlin wore her usual tunic and breeches under her armour, which were itchy and hot, sticking to her legs. Merlin knew that she was probably wearing all her armour incorrectly.

She glared at people who teased her or snickered upon looking at her, but had no energy to snap at them. Her continuation of training with Arthur had done more than worn her out.

She knocked on the door of what she knew was Guinevere's home, and was extremely grateful when she opened up to her, letting her into the house. The musty home was much cooler than the sun-beaten outdoors, with gentle breezes and easily-breathed in air. She gratefully drank the water that Gwen gave her, gulping it down in one take.

She dropped Arthur's armour, letting Gwen help her as she adjusted her own sloppily worn armour. Her friend assisted her in putting all the protection in the right places, teaching her so that she could dress Arthur as efficiently as possible before the tournament.

The armour she wore was the "trash" of the knights - full of dents, slightly rusted, and she could have sworn the inner felt lining was stained with blood. And yet, this worn, old metal glistened under the stream of sunlight coming from the roof.

"So, you've got the voiders on the arms," Gwen said, her soft voice barely cutting through the daze Merlin was under.

"Mmhmmmm," she said, her arms held out to either side as Gwen fixed the odd piece under her armpits.

"The hauberk goes over your chest."

"The chest," Merlin muttered. Her eyes widened, and the tried to correct herself, "The arms." Merlin looked down once more at the armour being placed over her chest. "The chest," she stated, cheeks flushing.

Gwen rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "I guess you know what to do with the helmet."

"Erm, yeah," she stuttered, taking the helmet from the table and holding it under her arm. "Yeah, that was the _only _bit I'd figured out," she said sheepishly.

Gwen giggled as Merlin put the helmet on, stifling her laugh with her hand when Merlin groaned. "How come you're so much better at this than me?" she asked.

Gwen pat Merlin's shoulder sympathetically, but Merlin could see the teasing in her eyes. "I'm the blacksmith's daughter," she told Merlin. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which, when you think about it, is kind of sad," she said, embarrassed, turning away to take more of the armour to help Merlin.

"No way, it's brilliant!" Merlin reassured, giving her a lopsided grin. "I bet you know more than half of those tin-suited dimwits on the training fields."

Gwen's laughter rang through the house, and Merlin swore she could still hear it when she left the small home.

* * *

In the small prep hut, tension hung like a slab of meat in a butchery. Arthur was tense for his match, fidgeting in his place. Merlin was nervous, going very slowly as she placed the armour on him. The air was hot and sticky, and Merlin, used to the cold, had beads of sweat forming on her forehead, and Arthur, also unfamiliar to this strangely intense summer heat, glistened.

Merlin struggled with the armour, and Arthur just _standing_, not even bothering to move his limbs, besides to hold them out, was not helping. Her mood continued to sour, but she kept a light appearance. She particularly struggled with putting the vambrace on his forearm.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur grumbled, more irritable than usual. He was jumpy, ready but anxious for the tournament, and anyone with a brain could tell. Merlin tried not to let his tone bother her.

"Yes, Sire," she said, far too chirpy for Arthur's preference. She fixed the buckle on his gorget, and straightened it out to make sure it held it's integrity for the prince. After all, if she messed up on the gorget and someone slashed the prince's throat, he would be mute or dead within minutes.

A mute King would not be favourable, she decided.

"You nervous?" she asked nonchalantly, continuing to fix his plates.

"I don't get nervous," he said sternly.

"Really?" she said disbelievingly. "I thought everyone got nervous," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you just shut _up_!" he snapped, his voice harsh and unforgiving.

Merlin flinched and lowered her gaze, saying nothing. She went to get his cape silently, and returned to tie it around his neck.

The serving girl may or may not have toppled on the way.

She gave him his helmet and stood back to admire her work. Merlin smiled, but it didn't hold as much of the chirpiness as before.

"Yeah, great. I… I think you're all set," she said, smirking.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur said, pursing his lips. "My _sword_."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I thought you'd be able to pick it up off the table two feet away from you," she said casually, and before he could comment, she said, "Guess I was wrong."

She grabbed his weapon and tossed it to him. He caught it effortlessly.

Seething, Arthur marched off without a word, and Merlin's gaze followed him. She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat up on the table.

"That went well," she said, nodding at nothing.

* * *

Guinevere and Morgana were both extremely excited to begin watching the tournament. Morgana was rooting for Arthur silently, though she would never admit it. She wouldn't want to feed his already inflated ego. Gwen, however, wasn't particularly fond of Arthur, and privately supported another knight of Camelot, who had been particularly nice to her recently.

The competitors entered the arena, proudly standing with their crests on their chests and their weapons in hand. Some smiled, waving at the crowd with kind eyes. _Winning the favour of the crowd_, Merlin would think about them. Some looked at the crowd with hardened, disinterested gazes. They stood tall and firm, unwavering. Others, however, growled at the crowd, roaring and yelling, swinging their maces and snarling at the air.

Merlin peeked around the entrance, watching eagerly as Uther strut past the front line of knights.

"Knights of the realm," he boomed, "It is a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next the days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he'll receive the price of a thousand gold pieces," he declared, and a knight beside him, who wasn't competing, opened an ebony box, encrusted with rubies and gold nuggets to represent Camelot's colours, to reveal the gold, which nearly fell from the box. The people of the towns, stood in the stands to watch, stared hungrily at the gold. Merlin could only feel the same.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature - whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" he announced, raising his hand to the air.

The crowd cheered, calling and throwing things to the knights, some of which caught the flowers or whatever gifts were being thrown. They filed out of the arena, with Uther leading them out.

When they were out, Uther stopped his son on his way back to the stands. "I trust that you'll make me proud," he said in a low voice, clapping his son on the back before making his way back.

The guards peeled off the knights' capes, and the warriors put on their helmets, cladded with their steel armour. Arthur and another knight stepped out to the arena and stood in their 'pre-duel' stance. Guinevere whooped from the stands, excited for Camelot to win.

"Yeah!" Merlin called, jumping slightly. "Come on!" she said, only _slightly _mimicking Arthur.

It wasn't surprising when Arthur emerged victorious, lifting both his sword and the sword of the fallen knight into the air, smiling charmingly at the crowd. Several girl cooed and swooned (and some of the men couldn't help but agree, Arthur Pendragon was one hell of a face).

"Yeah!" Merlin yelled, excited for her Master to win.

The other knights fought in the arena, and Merlin and Arthur watched (well, Arthur watched for the most part, as Merlin fed the man-child water and a small bit of nutrition). Knight Valiant was doing very well, defeating his enemies with a nonchalant air. Merlin watched in awe as he disarmed his opponent and kicked him to the ground, his sword against the neck of the weaker knight. He removed his helmet, victorious, and waved to the crowd.

"Knight Valiant seems pretty good with a sword," Merlin said. She barely noticed Arthur shift his weight uneasily, grunting.

"Sure, I suppose he is."

Valiant left the arena, stopping near Arthur and Merlin. He looked Merlin over, his eyes hungry, and Merlin closed in on herself, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Valiant was a rugged man who walked with an undeniable swagger. He had a cruel look in his eyes, it seemed, and he just seemed _dead _in all the emotional aspects. Merlin found that there was something very off about the Knight. She didn't really want to find out on her own accord, so she just looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze.

Valiant smirked, and looked at Arthur, whose eye was twitching at the way he had looked at Merlin, as if she were an object. It pissed him off, but he composed himself.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today, milord?" he said, giving Arthur a smooth, cold smile. His dead eyes almost looked down on Arthur.

"Likewise," Arthur replied, keeping a level head and a steady gaze with him.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," he said, before turning to leave with his servant, not without looking again at Merlin.

Merlin fiddled with her neckerchief, and when she was sure he was gone, sighed in relief. "Creep," she murmured, rubbing her arms and shuddering.

Arthur snorted, and Merlin mimicked him. Arthur let out a small laugh, but coughed to cover it up. "Uh, for tomorrow, you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chain mail," he stuttered, making himself look regal again, before sauntering off. Merlin groaned.

_Tonight will be hell._

* * *

Of course, that night was not _really _hell because Merlin wasn't actually doing anything besides sitting her lazy butt on her bed and reading her book on magic, while all of the chores were doing themselves. A rag polished Arthur's _floating _chain mail in the far left corner of the room, while a hammer repaired Arthur's _floating _shield in the centre. Arthur's tunic was being dunked into a container of soapy water by invisible hands while the sweat and dirt was washed out, and his boots were being polished as well. Arthur's sword, the best in the land, no doubt, was floating and being sharpened against a sharpening stone. While floating. In the air. Because of magic.

Merlin thought for a moment, one fleeting moment, that Arthur may come into her chambers to see his things suspended in the air, and how deadly the situation would be. Firstly, she would be burned, and secondly, all of the things she was cleaning would be burned by Uther ("Tainted with magic!" she could hear him cry).

Then she remembered he was probably pissed in some sort of royal party, and brushed off her worry.

When Gaius stepped into the room, all of the items dropped to the ground with a loud _clang_, and Gaius jumped, while Merlin just sat calmly, turning the pages.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius asked, looking at her with bemused annoyance. (How someone could be amused and annoyed at the same time was something of wonder to Merlin, but this was Gaius, so she just took it as 'at-least-he-isn't-angry'.)

"No," Merlin lied, because hey; it was pretty obvious and she wasn't going to admit to it.

"What's all this, then?" he asked, his eyebrow touching the sky as he gestured to all 'Merlin's' chores lying on the ground.

She just shrugged in response, not breaking eye contact with the old physician. He looked to the heavens, as if to ask, "What am I to do with her?"

"I just came to tell you supper's ready," he said, exhaling as he returned to his own chambers. Merlin smirked and jumped up to follow him.

* * *

In the throne room, the knights were queued up to meet Uther and the Lady Morgana, excited. Uther and Morgana would go up the line, meeting each knight, and each knight would bow before the King and kiss the hand of his ward, before leaving the room.

The Lady Morgana and King Uther met Valiant, who stood in his fabulously polished chain mail and yellow tunic, standing proudly. He almost looked as stunning as the Prince. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord," he greeted, bowing to the King.

"I saw you fighting today," the king said, looking impressed. "You have a very aggressive style," he commented.

"Well, as My Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced.'"

"I couldn't agree more," Uther said, nodding at him. "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Valiant bowed to kiss Morgana's hand, and she turned pink in the cheeks. Arthur, beside him, smiled wryly.

"My Lady," Valiant greeted.

"I saw you competing today," Morgana said with interest.

"_I _saw you watching. I understand that the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct," she said.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament," he said with determination.

Morgana smiled at him, and nodded in approval. He nodded in return.

"My Lady," he greeted once more, before turning to shake the hands with the other knights, who looked at him with disdain. Morgana and Guinevere watched him eagerly.

Arthur stepped forward, wiping his face of the glare he was directing towards Valiant. He couldn't get that hungry stare out of his head; the way Valiant had looked at Merlin like she was a thing, not a person.

"Father," he said, bowing to show his respect.

"Arthur," he returned, saying no more.

Arthur looked down, disappointed by the lack of attention, before watching over to Morgana.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," Morgana said, an air of admiration in her voice at the mention of the knights.

"They're not the only ones," Arthur muttered.

"You're not jealous, are you?" she asked, humouring his tone.

"I don't see why I should be jealous of a pig," he said, turning and walking on.

Morgana looked over to Gwen in confusion. "Pig?" she asked, scoffing. "Could Arthur be more annoying? Valiant was perfectly gentlemanly."

"Perhaps there's something we're missing? He has, after all, seen more of the Knight Valiant than we have," Gwen said.

Morgana shrugged. "I so hope Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that."

Morgana nodded. "Yes, I do. Maybe it will deflate Arthur's ego."

* * *

In the armoury, Merlin was making sure all of Arthur's armour was in check. Merlin moved around in discomfort; she was informed by Arthur that while she served him at public events, she had to wear the normal maid's clothes rather than her tunic, breeches, boots, and neckerchief. Dresses were impractical with the work she had to do, and they were much to airy for her liking.

Suddenly, a hissing noise filled the air, and she jumped, scared. She could feel something dark in the air, like the feeling she had when she looked at Lady Helen a few days ago. Merlin directed the hissing noise to the shields, and saw Valiant's shield, with a painting of snakes. One of the snake's tongue moved, and it made a hissing sound. She wondered for a moment if it was just a trick of the light. Merlin moved to touch it, curious, when a sword was pressed against her chest. She moved back to see Valiant, looking at her icily.

"Can I help you with something, girly?" he asked, putting his sword down and stepping closer to her. She stepped back again.

"Nope, I'm, erm, I'm fine," she said, tripping over a bit of armour, stumbling back. "I was just… I was, uh, gathering my master's armour," she stuttered, laughing nervously. She suddenly tripped over a shield and fell back.

Before she hit the ground, Valiant grabbed her arm and tugged, pulling her back up, and she cried out in pain an the sudden jolt in her shoulder joint. Valiant had pulled her too close to him, and she squirmed. His breath was hot against her face, and she couldn't move.

"You're a pretty thing," he said. "It's a shame you work for the Prince. He's a lucky one."

Merlin turned red. "It's not… I don't… Please, let me go," she said, realizing that, unlike Arthur, he intended on doing some damage to her, and wasn't planning on letting her get anywhere. His grip tightened. "Let me go, you pig!" she said, trying a more aggressive approach. She still trembled, and it must have ruined the effect, because he laughed, pulling her closer to him.

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because she asked."

Valiant stepped back, letting Merlin go, and she sudden movement pushed her to the ground. She scrambled to her feet, moving away from him as much as she could. She saw Arthur, in the doorway of the tent, giving an intense stare to Valiant.

Valiant looked at Merlin, and said, "You'd best be on your way."

"Yeah, right, no problem," she murmured. She still felt cold under his gaze, and gathered up Arthur's armour. She shot Arthur a grateful look, and rushed out to Arthur's chambers, but not without losing her footing.

* * *

Arthur stepped into his chambers, wearing his gambeson, to see Merlin, organizing his armour on his table. She jumped when he walked in, giving him a wide-eyed stare.

"You did all this on your own?" he asked, gesturing to the armour.

She nodded. "Yes, Sire," she said.

Arthur was going to say something, like insult her, but he realized that that wouldn't help the situation. Instead, he went with the ever elaborate, "Are you okay?"

She looked up, startled at his concern. He thought that, perhaps he'd been a bit direct.

"Yes, of course, Sire," she said, smiling slightly and picking up some of the armour. "Thanks for… you know."

Arthur coughed in response, feeling awkward. The heat in his face was probably obvious; he'd never really shown concern for his servants, and she probably knew that. "Right," he said. "Let's, ah, see if you can get me into the armour without forgetting anything."

Merlin nodded, and got started with her work. She put on his hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldon, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. She handed him is helmet, which he took, dazed.

"That was much better," he complemented, and she smirked, so he finished with, "Not that it could have gotten any worse, of course."

"I'm a fast learner," she said, giving him a wide grin.

"I hope, for your sake, that's true," he said, and her smile faltered slightly.

"Good luck," she said.

* * *

On the tournament grounds, Arthur marched into the arena and acknowledged the crowd. Merlin cheered for him, and jumped when she felt a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "Is it just me," Gaius began, "Or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?"

"It…" Merlin said, sighing. "It's not _totally horrible _all the time," she said begrudgingly. Gaius smiled at her, chuckling slightly as he rolled his eyes.

Arthur won against his opponent, swiping him off his feet and promptly disarming him.

"Yes!" Merlin cheered, clapping as he stepped out of the arena.

Valiant entered the fighting ring, and Merlin stopped clapping, watching him as he fought Sir Ewan. Ewan appeared to be winning, and Merlin was thankful for that.

Suddenly, Valiant knocked Ewan down, whose helmet rolled off, and pinned him beneath his shield.

"_Strike him_!" Valiant hissed, and a serpent bit Ewan, who promptly went limp. Valiant stood up, hitting Ewan, and the crowd cheered in excitement.

Merlin felt a chill seeing the limp knight. "Oh, god, I think he's badly hurt. Gaius!"

Gaius ran into the arena with his medical bag to tend to his wounds.

* * *

Merlin stumbled into Gaius's chambers, carrying Arthur's armour in her arms, which weighed her down heavily. She dropped it onto a table, and walked up to Gaius, who was tending to Sir Ewan.

"How is he?" she asked, glancing down at the feverish looking knight.

"It's most odd," Gaius said. "Look at this-" he pointed to the neck of the knight, which had black veins and green skin, getting worse towards a portion of the skin that held two deep points. "See these two small wounds? They look like a snake bite."

Merlin froze, remembering the incident in the armoury. "How… Um, how could he have gotten bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight." She felt scared, knowing that something was definitely wrong with the whole incident.

"He has all the symptoms of someone with a snake bite or poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis," Gaius said, putting the blanket back on Ewan.

"Can you heal him?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, to create an antidote for a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him," Gaius sighed.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin inquired, fearfully.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him - he will die."

There was a tense silence, and the gears in Merlin's head spun like an insane clock. Suddenly everything _clicked _into place in her head.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant," she murmured.

"What's that?" Gaius asked.

"Nothing!" Merlin said, too quickly, as she put on her neckerchief and jacket, running from the room.

* * *

Merlin decided that she was doing the dumbest possible thing with her time as she followed Valiant. There were so many problems with following him that they practically screamed themselves into her mind as she walked. For one, if she was caught, she would either be killed or 'seduced', and by Valiant's standards, they were probably the same thing.

When they reached his chambers, Merlin peeked through the door, staring as Valiant pulled out a mouse from its cage.

"Come on," called Valiant's cool tone, "Dinner time."

He held the mouse out to his shield, and snakes, which ate it heartily, snapping up the screeching rodent in one bite.

Merlin stumbled back and ran off, but she heard the door open behind her, and cursed silently. She hid in the alcove of one of the corridors, and prayed she would not be seen. She heard the running slow to a walk, and then to nothing. She could see Valiant, just barely, looking around. He gave up, and retreated. She waited until his footsteps were clouded by the slam of his chamber's door.

* * *

Merlin sat beside Ewan, tending to him as he slept in his uncomfortable paralysis.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "Everything will be alright."

Gaius entered the chambers, and walked over to check on the fallen knight.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shielf come alive," she blurted. "He's using magic."

"Are you sure?" he asked, doubt evident in his voice.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It just… It _had _to be one of the snakes from the shield," she determined. "I have to tell Arthur."

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

Merlin's mouth opened slightly - Gaius didn't normally doubt her judgement. "I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" he questioned.

"Don't you believe me?" she asked, upset that Gaius didn't believe her at once - did he think her a liar?

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble, my girl. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does it matter?" Merlin exclaimed, exasperated. "He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight without proof, especially when it comes to magic," Gaius explained. "The King would never accept the word of a servant over that of a Knight."

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin sat back in her chair, disappointed.

"I'm afraid it founds for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stood by the edge of the arena, watching as a serving boy pulled out a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent. He looked to be twice Arthur's height and width. When he walked, the earth seemed to shake.

"Oh, my god. You're telling me you have to fight _that_?" she asked incredulously.

Arthur rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, and he's as strong as a bear. But he's slow."

Merlin sniggered, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah, and you're _fast_," she teased.

Arthur exhaled loudly. "Exactly."

Merlin finished off with his armour, and stepped back. "I'm getting better each time."

* * *

Morgana absently stroked Gwen's cloak, smiling as she watched the fights take place.

"You're not worried, are you?" Gwen said, gesturing tot he huge knight outside of the arena.

"No," Morgana said.

* * *

Merlin watched Valiant put his shield down, and felt worried. He was careful not to put it down face first into the dirt, and Merlin wondered if it was more than just to keep the dirt off.

Gaius approached Merlin from behind, asking, "How are you getting on?"

"Fine," she said, snappily. "Just doing my job. Minding my own business."

Gaius took the hint, and didn't ask any more questions.

Arthur fought the bear knight and won, albeit with some difficulty. Merlin would forever wonder how he knocked the crazy thing off his feet, only to knock his helmet off and claim victory. Valiant also won the next match against a knight, and Merlin felt fear fill her as he looked right at her, before turning back to the cheering crowd.

Merlin and Gaius looked at the final brackets, and Merlin winced.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield, and he'll kill him."

* * *

In Gaius's chambers, Merlin sat beside Ewan, changing the cloth on his forehead for a cooler one. The summer heat was impeccable, and Merlin thought that Ewan wouldn't be able to withstand the heat much longer.

Gaius walked it, with a cool bucket of water.

"Gaius? Could we move Ewan to my room? I'm afraid his fever will only worsen, and my room is much cooler than here, by the fire."

The old physician looked up, troubled, before saying, "Of course, if you don't mind sleeping on that cot over there," pointing towards the bed Ewan currently slept on.

"Not at all, I've slept on worse."

They moved Ewan carefully into Merlin's chambers, and they put all the medicine being given to him on the bedside table. Merlin may or may not have used magic to help move the Knight.

They were sat in the living area, eating their supper gloomily.

"Merlin, about what I said yesterday…" Gaius sighed, putting down his porridge. "Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we haven't any proof," Merlin muttered glumly, spinning her spoon through her watery meal.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote… Well, that's another matter."

Merlin got an idea, and put down her dinner, getting up. She ran out of Gaius's chambers in a hurry.

"Merlin?" Gaius called, confused.

* * *

The in the Council Chambers, the knights toasted, calling, "Long Live Valiant!", though Arthur said it in more of a disgruntled mumble.

"So, Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" Uther asked, taking a sip of expensive wine.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord," Valiant said. "I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

Arthur snarled, but covered it up with a sip of wine. Beside him, Morgana raised an eyebrow, not missing the gesture, but said nothing.

Merlin peeked her head into the chambers, looking to see who was in the room, before running off.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you."

"I'd be honoured, My Lord.

Arthur grit his teeth, clenching his jaw.

* * *

Merlin snuck towards Valiant's guest chambers, muttering a quick "_Aliese_," to unlock the door of his room. She stepped inside, and ignored the fear she felt, standing before the shield of Valiant. She grabbed a sword from a rack of weapons, approaching the bewitched item. Merlin saw a snake slither out from the shield, and it poised to attack. She swung the sword, hoping she didn't miss, and luckily enough, there was a poison-green head on the floor.

The other snakes appeared from the shield, but Merlin had what she wanted. She grabbed the head, and ran from the room

* * *

In the Physician's chambers, Gaius was extracting the venom from the snake's head into a jar, placing the head down carefully atop his desk.

"I'll get started on the antidote," Gaius said.

"I have to warn Arthur," Merlin said, getting up from her seat, and was about to leave, when Gaius interrupted her.

"You'll need this," he said, handing her the snake head. "Merlin, what you did was very brave."

Merlin smiled at him thankfully, before leaving Gaius's chambers in a hurry, snake head in hand.

* * *

Arthur looked down at the snake head, then up at Merlin, scrawny, girly Merlin, who wore that clothes that hung on her like a curtain, and wondered how on Earth _she _would have managed to cut off the head of a snake.

He hadn't been sure whether his servant was annoying or endearing, but right now, she was definitely bordering on annoying.

"I told you that in noble company, you should wear the traditional servant's wear."

She looked down at her definitely-not-a-dress and glared at him. "_Ar_thur!"

He raised an eyebrow, and examined the head again. It was definitely real - he avoided the area in which it had been cut. It looked incredibly deadly, too, so he wondered how his weakling of a maid could have mustered up the strength to lift a sword, much less swing one and effectively kill something.

"You?" he asked with skepticism. "You _chopped it's head off_?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant."

Arthur winced. So this was what all this snake-stuff was about - she wanted to make Valiant look bad for what he did. While he didn't like him very much, Arthur didn't believe that Valiant would do such a thing. He was a pig, not a killer, as far as he was concerned.

"Merlin-" he tried, but she pressed on.

"You can ask Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, so he had to cheat."

"Valiant wouldn't dare use _magic_ in Camelot."

Merlin flinched. "Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him," she insisted.

Arthur sighed. "I don't like the guy. I'd rather he left and never showed his face in Camelot again, in fact. But that doesn't mean he's cheating."

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he'll ever beat you."

"Merlin, even if that's true, a snake's head is hardly proof that Valiant is using magic."

"Arthur, I _saw-_" she tried, eyes pleading.

"But I _didn't_! Unless I _do,_ which I _won't_, your word is useless to me."

He saw the hurt in her face when he saw her word was meaningless. Arthur knew that no one deserved to have their word be deemed useless, but right now, he knew her word had no fathomable evidence behind them. Besides, if she convinced him to go to the king about the matter, he would only look like a child, a coward, accusing a fellow knight of treason.

"Arthur-!" she snapped.

"Stop feeding me these meaningless lies about a knight that has shown no signs of sorcery in front of anyone who's word will sway the King."

"Arthur, I'm trying to warn you, for God's sake!"

"You…" He turned, trying to calm himself down. "You're relieved from your duties. Get out of my sight," he hissed.

Merlin's eyes flashed, and she put on a cold, empty expression.

"So much for _warning you_, you ass," she snarled. "I know I'm just a servant and that my word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you about… _this_." She gestured to the snake head,before turning on her heal and slamming the door to his chambers.

* * *

Ewan awoke, to see a girl by his bed, not pretty, but rather, striking and all angles, with high cheekbones, angry blue eyes, and large ears. She had choppy, raven black hair that stuck out in odd angles. She tended to him, carefully washing his forehead and adjusting his blanket.

"Welcome back," she said, giving him a small smile, though she still looked agitated.

"There was a snake," he blurted, slurring his words. "On his - Valiant's - shield. It came alive and bit me."

"You're weak," she murmured soothingly. "The snake venom's still in your system."

"I must warn Arthur," he insisted, wincing when he tried to move.

She gave a sharp, curt laugh, before saying, "That'll hardly work, I've already tried. But it's alright, Gaius and I have requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest," she said, fluffing the pillow of his bed, and tightening his covers. "You'll need your strength. Gaius went to fetch more herbs, so I'll be here to make sure you're in good health," she promised.

Ewan relaxed, leaning back. "What is your name?" he asked. "I must thank you for the care."

She smiled kindly at him. "Merlin," she said. "And I hardly did anything, you'll have to thank our court physician, Gaius."

"And yet you sit to tend to me. It is still kindness, and thus I appreciate it," he said. "May you, um, please hand me the glass of-"

Ewan's pupils dilated, and his mouth went dry.

"What? What is it?" Merlin asked, standing up quickly and grabbing a knife from a shelf in the room, though with some difficulty.

"Snake," he breathed. "On the floor."

She turned, and Ewan watched as her eyes flashed gold, and the snake writhed in pain, and she leaned in, quickly cutting off it's head, before stumbling back.

"What the hell," she said, falling into her chair. "You must have quite a lot of people who hate you, Ewan, if someone would send two of their snakes to kill you."

"Magic," Ewan murmured, looking at her incredulously.

"What?" Merlin asked, looking at him fearfully. "Uh, where?"

"Do not… Do not lie to me. I may be bedridden and tired, but I know magic when I see it. You possess the art of sorcery."

She paled about four shades, and stuttered, "Oh, god, you'll tell the king, won't you? And I'll be beheaded, and I won't be able to stay in Camelot, and- _Oh god,_" she said, shuddering.

"No, I will not say a word."

Merlin's eyes widened. "You won't?"

"Of course not. You saved my life. And, I have nothing against magic, I was simply surprised," he said.

Melin put her face in her hands. "Thank you so much," she said.

"A debt must be repaid somehow, no?"

Gaius entered her chambers then, looked at the decapitated snake on the floor, and then back at Merlin. His white brow was raised to a mighty height, before saying, "I won't even ask." He held up a bottle of a murky green liquid, and walked towards Ewan, taking the cork off and putting it on the table. "Now, I'm afraid this potion tastes like toad water, but you'll be back on your feet in a little bit."

Ewan winced, taking the potion in his hand, and sitting up, ignoring the black spots in his vision and the blur that clouded everything. He chugged the potion down, coughing and gagging. "I'm afraid you were right."

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Refreshed," he said, wincing at the lingering taste of the potion, but he could see clearly, and sudden movements didn't ache or stab, and what was left was merely a dull throb in his neck.

"Fantastic," Gaius said, "Because the King will be seeing us now."

* * *

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked, looked down at Gaius in his usual kingly fashion - not looking at all concerned, only mildly interested.

"I believe, Sire, that Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," Gaius said.

Uther looked doubtful, and turned to Valiant. "What do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord, this is absurd. I have never used magic. Does this old man have _any _evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant asked, looking angry. Merlin could see, however, a hint of fear.

"Yes, My Lord." Gaius motioned for Merlin and Ewan to come forward.

Merlin handed Uther the two snake heads, and said, "Sire, these are the heads of two snakes, unknown to Camelot, that bear a remarkable resemblance to the snakes on Knight Valiant's shield. I have also seen the image on his shield move."

"That's hardly proof," he said, looking down at the snakes. "While these are snakes, the likes of which are unknown to Camelot, that doesn't explain you accusation. This movement you have seen could have merely been a trick of the light."

Ewan stepped forward. "If I may, Sire," he said.

"Knight Ewan?" the King inquired. "Last I heard, you were on your deathbed, recovering from- what was it?"

"A snake bite, sire. The only way to find an antidote was to retrieve the venom from one of the snakes, the one that bit me. Merlin achieved this by decapitating the snake, which she did by luring it from Knight Valiant's shield," he said.

"How am I to believe this?"

"During Valiant and I's fight, I was pinned beneath his shield. I heard him say a spell, and the snakes came alive. He then coaxed them to bite me."

Uther looked thoughtful. "Let me see this shield," he said.

Valiant handed the shield to the King, his air of confidence not faltering for a moment. "As you can see, Sire, just an ordinary shield."

"He will not allow the snakes to come alive at this moment, Sire."

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" he asked, looking at the trio of accusers with disdain.

"My Lord, Merlin saw-"

"You base these accusations off the word of a servant? And _hold _these accusations because that of a Knight?" he hissed, looking at Merlin in disgust. She flinched under his gaze.

"My Lord, I also saw the snakes come alive to kill me."

"Then you were merely mistaken - obviously suffering from hallucinations," Uther said, looking down at the weak knight, whose left arm hung limply by his side.

"Knight Ewan and I _both saw_-" Merlin began, before Uther snapped.

"How dare you interrupt?!" he seethed. "Guards!"

The guards rushed forward, grabbing Merlin by the arms, and dragged her for a few meters.

Valiant stopped them. "My Lord."

"Wait!" Uther called, and the guards stopped.

"I'm sure she was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want her punished on my account," Valiant said.

"You see?" the King said, looking at Ewan angrily. "This is how a _true _knight behaves - with gallantry and honour." Ewan flinched at these words, but said nothing in return.

"My Lord, if I may inquire something to the girl."

"Of course, Valiant."

He locked his eyes on Merlin. "Are these accusations because I refused to return romantic affection for you the other day?"

"_What_?!" she shrieked. "I did _no _such thing! I would never-"

"You acted on a knight?" Uther asked, wrinkling his nose.

"No! Of course not, My Lord, I wouldn't dare."

"Your word has clearly proven less than trustworthy."

Merlin deflated. She would definitely gain a less than popular reputation as a harlot in the castle, now that he had told the _King _no less, that she had flirted with a knight.

"Actually, Father, I can attest that her word on _this _point, if not the others, is honest," Arthur said, stepping forward.

"Arthur?" Uther questioned, looking toward his son.

"I know for sure that the claim Valiant has made on my maidservant's… declaration, is quite backwards. Valiant attempted to assault Merlin in the armoury, but I managed to intervene before things got too serious."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I heard the majority of the conversation, Father."

Uther frowned. "I have yet to gain proof about these accusations towards both Valiant and the girl, but both will be excused, on this matter."

Merlin was released by the guards, and she looked at Arthur incredulously, but his gaze was lowered.

"I would expect that you, Ewan, and you, Gaius, at least had the chivalry to withdraw these claims and apologize to Valiant, who, I'm sure, has been completely honest during his time in the tournament."

Begrudgingly, the two men did just that, and the court was dismissed.

Arthur followed Merlin out of the court, to go and confront her, but she evaded him easily, moving quickly for someone so clumsy. It wasn't long before she left his sight completely, and he leaned against a wall, feeling more frustrated than he had talking to her earlier.

* * *

Merlin held the torch up before her, glaring out into the deep, rocky cavern with irritation. She wanted to punch a wall, so punch Valiant _into _a wall, though that would hardly help her case that _he _was the bad guy.

"Where are you?" she yelled. "I just came to tell you: whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person!" Nothing happened, so she just sighed. "I know you can hear me, you giant lizard, but I don't care. That's it. Goodbye."

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," the Great Dragon jeered. His voice was rumbling and powerful, but also ancient and wise, and filled the cavern to every inch and every corner. She could hear it, not only in the cave and from its mouth, but also in her head.

She doubted she'd ever felt more at one with something she was so, so annoyed with at the same time.

"How can it be my _destiny _to protect someone who hates me?" she asked, propping the end of her torch against the ground tiredly.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon, you shall learn that," it said mysteriously. Merlin wasn't sure if it talked that way to piss her off or just because it was a "magical being" that had to talk like it hadn't a straight thought.

"Oh, great," she said. "_Just _what I needed - another riddle. Huzzah," she droned.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth, young witch," he said, only slightly amused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You know, this is not the end. It is only the beginning."

"Oh, for God's sake, I'm through with you. Just give me a straight answer!"

The dragon laughed, flying away again, leaving Merlin vexed in his wake.

* * *

In the town square, Merlin sat on the steps, staring at everyone with her hand in her chin, occasionally blowing the hair from her face. Her forehead gleamed with sweat; she had spent the last hour both excessively thinking about Valiant and picking herbs for Gaius in the hot summer sun. She heard the light thump of footsteps and felt someone sit next to her.

"Hello, Merlin," Gwen's sweet voice filled her ears, and she turned to face her friend.

"Hello," she muttered unenthusiastically.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" she asked.

Merlin nodded, burying her hands in her face and groaning. "I'm guessing you heard the other bit too."

"Did he really… you know."

"Yes."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment, and Gwen broke the silence.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?" she asked irritably.

"Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show them, Merlin. Show them that Valiant is a liar, a pig, and a sorcerer. Show them that _you _were _right _and _they _were _wrong._"

Despite the encouraging words, Merlin was less than enthusiastic. "And how do I do that?" she asked.

"However you need to," she said, still really confident. Merlin realized that that confidence was in her, and that if Gwen trusted her, well, she didn't really _need _Arthur's trust, now did she?

She caught sight of a statue, a statue of a lifelike dog in the corner of her eye, and suddenly, an idea slammed into her.

"I've got it."

"What?" Gwen asked, straightening.

"That's it!" she said, jumping up, and running to the statue to examine it, Gwen hot on her tails.

"Where are you going?"

Merlin spun around, a wild look in her bright blue eyes. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

* * *

Merlin wheeled in the dog statue, taking it to her chamber. It was heavy, weighing about as much or possibly more than she did, or as much as a giant, solid rock of _dog _seemed to.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius called, tending to a tired looking Ewan.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves!" she said, excitement evident in her voice.

Gaius looked at Ewan in confusion as Merlin pulled the statue into her chambers and closed the door.

She grabbed her magic book from under the loose floorboard beneath her bed, and began flipping through the pages at high speed, until she landed on the right spell.

"_Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_," she said, holding her hand out to the statue, but nothing happened.

"_Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_, _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_, _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_," she tried, over, and over, and _over _again. She tried different tones, different postures, but she couldn't get it to work.

* * *

_Arthur-sword-Valiant-fight-tournament-tournament-EVIL-magic-snake-Arthur-sword-snake-Valiant-knight-Merlin-prize-pain-stab-bite-pain-death-_

Morgana suddenly jerked awake, shuddering from the dream she just had. She could barely breathe.

"Arthur!" she gasped, scrambling from her bed to look out her window and down on the square below.

* * *

In Arthur's chambers, the Prince was preparing his armour on his own, considering his lack of maidservant. He heard the door creak open behind him, and immediately knew by the lack of a knock who it was.

"I told you to get out of my sight," Arthur said calmly, watching as she looked at him with frantic eyes.

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you."

She sounded so determined in this whole shield business, Arthur couldn't believe that it was just a façade. Merlin looked so worried for him, but he wasn't sure why the next thing he said was, "I know."

"You believe me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he said. "Valiant was too defensive about the whole situation, he seemed nervous. I believe you."

She looked relieved. "Withdraw, then. You have to withdraw."

"Don't you understand?" he asked, looking at her tiredly. "I _can't _withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead my men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Because after this, you won't be _able _to lead your men into battle. Valiant will kill you, you will be dead. If you fight, Arthur," she said, her voice getting quieter. "You die."

"Then I die."

Merlin didn't argue.

* * *

"_Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_."

* * *

Arthur was being readied for the tournament by his old serving boy, Morris, who looked less than glad to be back on the job. Arthur just stood quietly, worrying to himself about what would happen if he were to die. What would become of his father? The Kingdom? Morgana? Merlin? He pushed the thoughts aside as Morgana entered his bedchambers, putting on a cool look before her.

Morris bowed quickly and ran from the room, uttering a "Milord" and "Milady" as he left.

"Bootlicker," he muttered.

Morgana stepped forward, picking up some of his armour. "Let me," she said, fixing the strap of his gorget and tightening the vambrace.

"I used to help my father with his armour," she said, sounding tense as she gave him his helmet.

"Thanks," he said, feeling grateful for the last bit of family comfort he'd most likely ever get.

"Arthur, be careful," she told him, eyebrows scrunching in concern. "I have a feeling Merlin was right about… Well."

Arthur's breath hitched, and he nodded, before turning to leave his chambers.

"See you at the feast," he told her.

* * *

Arthur entered the arena, and both he and Valiant put on their helmets, readying themselves to fight the other.

Arthur felt fearful, but did his best not to let it show as he waved to the crowd, swinging his sword around. He saw his father, watching Valiant rather than him, and felt a twinge of irritation. If his father would pay more attention to him, maybe Arthur would know if he was proud of him or not.

Arthur pushed these rather emotional thoughts aside, and focused on his target, the sorcerer before him with a shield that would probably kill him. _Here goes, well, everything_, he thought.

* * *

Merlin had her eyes closed, and she was still muttering the spell.

"_Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_," she said in a low voice, pushing her power into her voice.

Merlin could hear a light growl, but brushed it off, and repeated herself. "_Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_."

A loud bark interrupted her thoughts, and she looked at the violent, growling, drooling dog and grinned, ear to ear.

"I did it!" she laughed.

The large dog lunged at Merlin, and she yelped, rushing out of the room and shutting the door.

Gaius rushed into his chambers. "Arthur's fighting Valiant!" he called.

"I know! I'm on my way. Just… don't go to my room, well deal with _that _later, yeah?"

She tied her hair back with her neckerchief, making it more like a bandana.

"I've got some work to do," she said, grinning like a madman, as she rushed from Gaius's chambers.

Gaius, on the other hand, got quite the scare when he peaked into her chambers to see a rottweiler barking at him, and shut the door in fear.

* * *

On the tournament grounds and in the arena, Arthur and Valiant stood, prepared to fight. The fight was sure to be long, as both competitors in the final were skilled to a close match.

When the duel began, it was violent. The crowds cheered for their prince, the man they had supported since his birth. Arthur managed to knock Valiant's helmet off, and the crowd erupted in gasps and whistles and cheers, and Arthur, to match Valiant, took his helmet off. Both men pulled down their mail coifs and tossed them aside.

Valiant knocked Arthur to the ground, and tension filled the air as he stepped on the prince's shield. Valiant disarmed Arthur, but the prince caught the knight before he could strike, grinning. Valiant shoved him against a wall, pinning him against the boards. People moved back in surprise as Arthur pushed Valiant away, and looked to find his sword, but it was too far for him to get.

Merlin saw her opportunity as soon as she got to the arena, in an isolated section of the stands. With Valiant stunned, facing Arthur, clear for everyone to see, she saw that saying the spell would catch him in the act straight away.

"_Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_!" she hissed, and the last remaining violent green snake erupted from the shield.

"What are you doing?!" Valiant asked, shocked. "I didn't summon you!"

"He is using magic," Uther gasped, fear and anger filling his eyes as he watched in horror at the scene unfolding before him.

"And now, they see you for who you _really _are!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur didn't expect Valiant to chuckle, and how malicious his look was. "Kill him," he commanded the snake.

Arthur backed up toward the stands, the snake moving towards him quickly, hissing and snapping.

Morgana took action, and grabbed a sword from the knight beside her. "Arthur!" she called, tossing the knight to him. Arthur caught it in his hands easily.

He swung warningly towards Valiant, before decapitating the snake with a single blow, a loud _shlock_ filling the arena. Arthur felt sick as green ooze poured from its open wound. Several people gasped, and some women covered the eyes of their children, seeing how ugly this fight would be. The prince ignored the queasiness and quickly disarmed Valiant, running him through.

The enemy knight screamed in pain as the venom that stuck to Arthur's sword touched his insides.

"It looked like I'll be going to the feast after all," Arthur said, pulling his sword back.

Valiant fell, either dying or dead, and the crowd cheered. As Arthur left the arena, he gave a warm smile to Merlin, who returned the gesture with a lopsided grin.

Arthur wondered why her forehead gleamed with sweat or why she looked so tired if she didn't have work, but he was glad to know she had been supporting him.

* * *

At the banquet, courtiers were mingling, conversing about the tournament and politics and the general goings on of the kingdom.

Uther spot his son as he entered, Morgana beside him, keeping a careful distance. "My honourable guests," he started, catching their attention. "I give you, Prince Arthur, your champion!"

The court applauded loudly, and Arthur offered Morgana his arm. "My Lady," he said, as Morgana took his arm.

"My champion," she replied.

"See," Merlin said, from her distance. She shifted uncomfortable in her dress, looking over at Gwen. "I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."

"And he owes it all to you," Gwen said, smiling at Merlin, but she looked nervous.

"How? I didn't do anything, Arthur was the one who-"

"-defeated Valiant, yes. That much is clear. But Merlin, when I passed your bedchambers to ask what you were doing with the dog statue, I heard a dog barking," she said, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "It's almost like that statue came alive, like the snakes in Knight Valiant's shield."

Merlin turned white, then green, then ashen grey in a matter of seconds. "Oh, god. You're going to tell, aren't you. Then I'll be worse than dead, and-"

Gwen shushed her friend. "Don't say such a thing. I trust that you'll be _careful_, and that you won't do anything stupid. I trust that you'll be our helper, not our destruction," she whispered. "I won't tell a soul."

Merlin hugged her tightly, shaking slightly. "Thank you so, so much. I won't forget this."

"That's what friends are for."

Meanwhile, Arthur and Morgana chatted about the tournament.

"Has your father apologized yet for trying to send Merlin to the dungeons and all that?" she asked.

Arthur shook his head. "He'll never apologize."

Morgana glared at him for a moment. "Have _you _apologized for not believing in Merlin?"

Arthur turned red, and coughed. "Well, um, no."

"You should."

"I suppose."

"Did you apologize about the whole beating-Merlin-up-more-than-once thing?" she asked.

"Look, when did you become my mother?" he snapped.

"You need a motherly figure _somewhere _in your life."

"Whatever," he said, dismissing the conversation. "I hope you're not disappointed Valiant isn't escorting you."

"Turns out he was less than champion material, huh."

"That was some tournament final."

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save the prince," she said smugly.

"Uh, I wouldn't say I needed saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something."

Rather than get angry, Morgana smirked, knowing that Arthur was too proud to say, 'Yes, I, Arthur Pendragon, needed help from a girl to win the tournament.'

"I'm sure," she drawled. "But, I'm sure Valiant would have been gone much sooner if you'd believed Merlin from the start. _And _backed her up when she needed it."

Her gaze was piercing. "I did believe her," he defended. "I just… I didn't want to look a fool before my father, and the word of a servant isn't much to go on."

"They had Ewan, a _knight_'s, word, and your word would have been a lot for Uther. Two knights, his closest advisor, and a witness? Valiant would be dead immediately."

"Look, I don't need you _lecturing_. Valiant's dead, and all is well," he snarled.

She huffed. "You know what? I wish another knight was escorting me."

"Me too, then I wouldn't have to listen to your constant blabber," he said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Over where Gwen and Merlin talked, Morgana interrupted, "Have fun dealing with that arrogant piece of-," she started over her shoulder, already flying off into a rant about the prince to Gwen. Gwen looked at Merlin apologetically and went with her master.

Merlin stood, shocked for a second, before shrugging, "Okay…?" she murmured to herself.

"Can you believe Morgana? First, she says she saved me - _like I needed any help_. And then she said-" Arthur seemed to realize he was talking to Merlin, and stuttered. "Um, she started to mother hen me. Ridiculous."

"I'm sure," Merlin said, still slightly irritated with Arthur.

"Look," Arthur started, turning red in the ears. "I, uh, I wanted to say I made a mistake, and it was unfair to sack you," he said, wincing, like the apology hurt to get out.

"No problem," she said with a shrud, straightening her dress and folding her arms over her chest, smirking. "Buy me a drink and we'll call it even."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Uh, I can't be seen buying drinks for my servant," he scoffed.

"Your servant? I'm a free bird; you sacked me."

"Yeah, well, now I'm rehiring you," Arthur stated, smiling at her.

Usually, when he smiled at girls like that, they swooned, or fluttered their eyelashes, or made some sort of notion that they were attracted or flattered or something of the like. He was used to that.

Merlin, the most abnormal person he'd most likely met, snorted in response. "Lazy arse."

Arthur ignored her, and started listing chores. "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables."

He relished the look of horror on her face.

"_Work_," she groaned.

* * *

**Oh god, there it is. I hope you're happy, this fic has now become a novella after like two chapters. Damn it. This itself is a novelette or something like that.**

**So yeah, review and the like. It'll cheer me up.**

* * *

**I'm gonna reply to reviews now (By the way the most I've ever gotten on a first chapter?! WHAT. Thanks so much) so if you're not into that just scroll past:**

**Ashling Alroy: HERE YOU GO I CONTINUED AND I WILL CONTINUE FURTHER IF YOU WANT**

**ArthurPMerilyaE: Aw thanks :)**

**StrikerShane: Thanks! I really liked adding the twists. I really hope I didn't ruin it by adding Valiant, mate.**

**ProcrastinationIsMyCrime: Truth be told, I'm still on, like season two (just finished the Lady of The Lake ;-;), so as soon as I get an accurate response to something as far out as season four, I'll be making that decision. The canon basis will change, I suppose, considering how iffy I am right now about Gwen/Arthur and how much I was hoping that, at least in canon, Gwen/Merlin would happen because it was _so implied_, but I guess the whole Freya thing wouldn't have really worked if Merlin had eyes for Gwen, huh. Maybe the pairing will grow on me, everyone else in the fandom seems to think it's sweet.**

**(wow that was long sorry)**

**Mabudachi-trio: Well here ya go chapter two up and at em I hope you liked**

**saroura92: Thanks :3**

**The Dark Lady55: Thanks! I'm trying to keep Merlin as _Merlin _as possible without ruining it or making it just a written version of the story with me replacing male pronouns with female pronouns, you feel?**

**Kat: Looks like I've added. Thanks :D**

**Mikado X Godess: Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Ananymous: Oh my god you terrible human AJ (for the sake of privacy I guess?) I hate you. You probably didn't even read it did you XD**

**tania15: Thank you :D**

**RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley: Thank you so much! I'll definitely be continuing for as long as I or you guys have interest. It's great fun :)**

**Ella: I will be :D**

**Crazyperson8: Thanks!**

* * *

**Okay, I'm done. Please leave a review, it really helps! :)**


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**Okay so here is this next chapter yayy it was pretty fun to write and lots of things were changed. P.S. the stupid anon who says she would "go gas for meoy" sends her love. (She also happens to be my friend I don't track down weird anons and say they send their gas love).**

* * *

_"Bebiede þe arisan ealdu._"

A harsh, but cool voice echoed in the cavern. The voice belonged to a woman who seemed made for a piece of art. Her pallid skin contrasted her lush, dark, and curly hair, that fell around her shoulders like a chocolate swirl. Her lips were luscious and pink, a flash of colour on a white canvas, hiding pearly whites behind them. Her eyes were like two sapphires in a bed of rock, outshining her high, polished cheekbones and beautiful figure, but they were cracked; they held a darkness and a thirst for revenge that gave her fake beauty a maliciousness. She was hunched over a well of water, a dark grin lacing her lush lips.

She whispered the words of the Old Religion to the egg in her hand, while in the other hand, she carved a monster, placing it inside the egg. She put it in the water carefully, and the magical egg, adorned with markings and seals, floated down the underground waterways, hatching and growing into a huge beast.

The woman smiled, looking down at her water basin and holding her hand above the crystal clear water, the crystals lining the cave walls illuminating the darkness, filling the room with eerie light. The water showed Camelot, standing tall and prosperous.

"Not going to look so beautiful anymore," she purred, trailing her delicate finger through the water.

"_Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ_," she hissed.

* * *

Merlin leaned in next to a corpse on the street with Gaius, looking worriedly at her mentor and the dead man before them. A cross was lain over his blanket, a thick, wollen thing that would be a waste to throw out, but was most likely tainted with disease if they were going to throw something this expensive into the street.

"Are you scared?" she asked, as Gaius and she approached.

"Of what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you might, I dunno, catch whatever he's got?" she asked, avoiding contact with the body.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin," he reprimanded. "This is part of my job. Most of the time there nothing really to be scared of."

They peeled off the thick blanket, to reveal a sickening corpse with blue-white skin, white eyes and dark blue veins lacing the body. Merlin gagged, flinching away. "You were saying?"

"People mustn't see this," he muttered. "They will panic."

* * *

Merlin and Gaius were wheeling the body over the castle drawbridge, moving it from the village to the city so that Gaius could examine the deceased and diseased man further.

Merlin feared what was causing the sickness, but she knew of plagues and diseases that had riddled and destroyed villages, families, towns, and even kingdoms. In Ealdor, she spent many summer months struggling through a plague that had nearly wiped out her home. There hadn't been a cure, and her mother was a healer who simply could not afford to shuddered at the memory of so many of their neighbours dying of disease, and how she had to wear thick clothes and cover her face with cloths that her mother had sown for her to prevent inhaling the sickness, and despite the discomfort of wearing layers of cloth as she worked outside in the summer, it was better than dying of disease at any rate. That was where she started wearing neckerchiefs and bandanas - she had come so close to gaining the disease in that time, she had has a fear of deadly diseases ever since.

She had been six at the time.

Merlin knew that this was no normal illness, and could very well have been a plague. She wouldn't have been surprised, but she prayed to the gods that she was wrong - that this was just a rare disease that had affected one or two men in the villages.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin stopped moving the carriage, letting Gaius rest, to see Sir Ewan, the knight who she had saved a few weeks earlier. He was offered a place in Camelot and continued to live on its premise as a resident in one of the rooms in the castle. He was rendered paralyzed in the left arm, which was luckily not the arm he fought with.

His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion, looking at the cart with a raised eyebrow, which held the corpse underneath a blanket. When he looked back at her, he had an amused look on his face, and his eyes sparkled with mirth.

She realized that she was sweaty, with her hair tied back in her neckerchief-made-bandana. Her baggy clothes hung to her frame, making her look skinnier than she was. She looked ridiculous.

"Um… Moving something?" she said, more of a question than a statement. She had always been a terrible liar.

"Looks heavy," Ewan said shortly, as if pegging for more information from her.

"Um, it's nothing, really," she said. Wanting to change the subject, she turned to the flower stand that was beside her, smiling. "Wow, those look nice. You wouldn't expect anything to grow in this heat, would you? You'd think it would just… wilt."

The flowers were small and a bright purple. He plucked the bouquet from the stand, giving the woman behind it a coin. He plucked a flower from it and stuck it behind her ear, and handed her the rest of the bouquet. "Here. Purple suits you. Not that red doesn't," he said, flushing slightly.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a lopsided grin. "How does it look?" she asked, making a provocative pose as she jut one hip out, stuck her chest forward, and moved her arms so that one was positioned behind her head and the other on her waist. She puffed out her lips excessively.

Ewan started laughing. "You look ridiculous, but without the stupid pose, you look very pretty."

Now it was Merlin's turn to turn pink. She said a quick thank you as Gaius called her to keep moving into the castle. She clutched the bouquet tightly in her hands and bid Ewan a quick goodbye, turning around to help Gaius.

"Bye!" Ewan called, waving as she left.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius were in the Physician's Chambers, examining the body with a magnifying glass carefully. The body was a bluish white with the dark blue veins showing through translucent skin. The eyes were glassy and white, staring at nothing. It was unnerving.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Gaius murmured.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" she asked nervously, eyebrows knitting together.

"No," he sighed. "I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" he questioned.

"You think it's caused by magic?"

Before he could answer, Arthur's voice rang through the halls.

"Merlin!"

The lady in question scrambled to the door before Arthur could see the body, opening it, only to come face to face with her master.

"On my way. Sorry I'm late?" she said sheepishly.

He exhaled loudly through his nose. "Don't worry," he sneered. "I'm getting used to it." He looked at her ear to see the bright purple flower stuck behind it and furrowed his brow. "Someone fancy you, eh, Merlin?" he asked through grit teeth.

Merlin turned red. "They're from, uh, Ewan. He gave it to me in the market. He was just being nice."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, flashing. His jaw tensed and his shoulders were stiff. "Well, tell Gaius my father would like to see him now," he spat, turning on his heel and leaving.

Merlin shut the door behind him. "Gaius-"

"I heard."

"Why couldn't he have just told you himself? It's not like you're deaf and I'm the only person who can speak in sign or something equally as stupid," she said, leaning against the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

_Like that bit wasn't obvious. Thanks for the memo,_ Merlin thought.

"Well, if he knew _who _I was and what I've _done_-"

"You'd be a dead servant," Gaius interjected. "Now, come, and get this covered up."

"I'm not your servant," she grumbled.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up!"

* * *

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked as he stared in horror at the dead body before them. The entire council started muttering in shock and nervousness at the diseased man. He raised a hand to silence them and looked at Gaius sternly.

"I don't know, sire. It's the second case I've seen today," Gaius said earnestly.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" he asked, glaring at the corpse.

"I was attempting to find a cause," he stated.

"What did you conclude?" Uther demanded.

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions," Gaius said coolly, but there was an edge to his voice. "The scientific process is a long one."

"What are you concealing from me?" he asked.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast," Gaius said nervously, shaking his head.

"What is the cause?" Uther questioned, standing.

"I think you should say that the most likely cause is sorcery, My Lord."

The room was filled with gasps and outcries of shock. Uther grabbed Arthur and pulled him aside.

"We must find out who did this," he said in hushed tones.

"I will, father," Arthur said with confidence.

In a scared whisper, Uther said, "Conduct door to door searches; increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on _all _gates."

Arthur nodded, about to conclude with an "Of course, Sire," when Uther finished his commands:

"And lend the physician your servant."

"Merlin?" he asked, confused. Merlin would most likely have to spend extended amounts of time around the diseased, and the last thing he wanted was her catching the sickness and dying. He had grown fond of the loud-mouthed handmaiden.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out," Uther said urgently. "This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

Arthur hesitated. _What if magic is the _only _cure?_ he thought worriedly. "Yes, father."

* * *

As Arthur and his guards rampaged through the village, barging into homes and searching for signs of sorcery, Merlin and Gaius took a walk, looking for more evidence that could help them find a cure for the illness.

"Gaius?" Merlin called, when she saw a sick man, skin already turning white as he leaned against a post. People avoided him heartily, making sure not to touch his skin. Merlin did the same, keeping a safe distance.

"Gaius - he's still alive!" she said, and the old man kneeled next to her, examining him quickly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him," he said mournfully, pushing himself up slowly, and Merlin jumped up beside him.

"But we haven't tried," she complained.

"We don't know how this was caused by yet, Merlin. We don't even know this disease- how can we cure him?"

"With magic," she said with determination, clenching her fists.

"Have a look around, Merlin," he hissed. "People are already suspicious as it is. Now is not the time to be using magic." Merlin opened her mouth to argue her point, but he raised a hand to silence her. "Science will lead us to the source of this disease."

* * *

Merlin watched as Gaius heated a vial of murky liquid above a small flame with fascination. He took notes every moment or two, even making a sketch on some scrap pages.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm examining the contents from that man's stomach," he said.

"Will that tell you who did it?" Merlin felt unconvinced that that would do anything, and stirred her porridge around with a lack of appetite.

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know is that this is magic of its darkest kind," he said.

"Why would anyone use magic like that?" Merlin moped.

"Magic corrupts," he said with hesitation. "People use it for their own ends."

"But not _all _magic is bad. I know it isn't," Merlin said, slightly nervous. _What if magic corrupts me?_ she thought.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it," Gaius said wisely, lifting the vial to look at it through a magnifying glass.

Before Merlin could reply, Arthur burst into their room. He started directing the guards to various corners, who began a search of their things. She watched, startled.

Arthur was irritated. He had to look through each home of their people in the town, only to come up with nothing. He was supposed to find the damn sorcerer and force them to lift the curse, but clearly that wasn't going to be the case when their searches came up dry.

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town," he said apologetically.

"What for?" the old physician asked, eyebrow raising. Arthur nearly winced. He had a lot of experience with Gaius' eyebrow as a child (and maybe even sometimes as an adult).

"A sorcerer," he explained, as if it were explanation enough, but Gaius still looked skeptical.

"But why would he be here?"

Arthur sighed through his nose. "I'm just doing my job."

"We've got nothing to hide," he said, stepping back. "Go on, search, then."

"All these papers and books?" he asked, gesturing to the general mess on the tables.

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quiet welcome to read them through, if you wish." Gaius's voice had an edge of teasing to it, and Arthur bit back a snide comment.

"Er… What's in that room up there?" he asked, pointing to a small wooden door with a lead of steps to them.

"Um, it's mine," Merlin said.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius laughed.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," Arthur said.

Worry may or may not have flashed across Merlin's face, before it was replaced with amusement. "Honestly, Arthur, if you wanted to see my undergarments-"

"Wha-?" Arthur spluttered, turning a bright red.

"-you could have just _asked_," she said teasingly, opening the door to her room, and flashing a look to Gaius who was shaking his head.

Arthur trailed behind her, snapping, "I- I don't- I'd _never-_" he stammered, his embarrassment getting to him.

"Arthur it was just a joke. Relax," she said, rolling her eyes.

Arthur pursed his lips. "Well, _Mer_lin, I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard," he said hastily, changing the subject as he looked at the strewn clothes and things across the floor, some of them even his.

Merlin saw her book on the floor, and her eyes flashed gold as her bed sheets quickly covered it. Arthur looked beneath her bed, missing the book entirely. He went over to her bedside table, noticing a bouquet of flowers in a vase, identical to the one _still _behind her ear. Out of frustration, he slammed the drawer shut, rattling the table so hard the vase toppled, shattering on the ground. The flowers were damaged by the shards of ceramic, and soaked with water. Ruined.

"Arthur!" she hissed, shoving him out of the way. He stumbled back, surprised, and watched her pick up the flowers uselessly. "It's pointless, they're done for," she snarled, shoving the bouquet in his chest. "Out!" Merlin commanded, and pointed at the door. Arthur was about to remind her that _he _was the one who gave orders, but settled for rolling his eyes and leaving the room, ignoring the guilt he started to feel about ruining the flowers.

When he was out of the room, Gaius eyed the flowers, recognizing them. He quickly discarded them in a bin, wiping his wet hands on his breeches.

"How long do you think it may be before a cure is found?" he asked Gaius.

"It depends on how many interruptions we get," he said pointedly.

"Of course," he lowered his head, "I'm sorry. We're done here!" he called to the guards, who trailed out behind him.

Gaius closed the door behind the knights, and turned to Merlin. "We have to hide that book," he said.

"No, we must _use _it, Gaius," she said.

"Don't be stupid," he said sharply, moving to return to his work hurriedly.

"If I have this legacy, then what is it for?" she asked desperately. "You keep _telling _me that I shouldn't use it for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting sorcerers? Are you _mad_?" Gaius asked, turning on her and speaking in a hushed, stern tone. "Merlin, you life is destined for more important things," he said calmly.

"But if I don't practice, then how will I become this great witch? This great sorceress who's _destined _to do all these fantastic things?" Merlin asked uselessly, fingering the last, wilted flower in her hands.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized," he said wisely.

"When?!" she demanded impatiently. "How long do I have to just sit here and _wait_, Gaius?"

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin," he continued in an even tone.

"Sitting by and doing nothing, _that's_ a virtue?" she snapped, folding her arms.

"Your time will come!"

"I could cure that man we saw," she said sadly.

Gaius sighed, taking off his spectacles and putting a hand on her shoulder. Merlin relaxed under her Great Uncle's hand. "I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…"

"It is when it would save a life," Merlin said sadly. "He was dying. I could have _stopped _that."

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to know how this illness is spreading first," he told her.

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" she cried out.

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found in the town."

Merlin sighed in defeat, slumping in her chair. All this talking and arguing and yelling was making her parched, so she grabbed a glass of water, and drained it, swirling the remaining liquid in the cup. "So what can we do?" she said, her voice weak.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all," the Physician said firmly.

* * *

The sorceress watched through her basin of water, staring at the monster she created eagerly. The scene shifted to that of a woman, getting water in the lower town, returning back to her home. On the way, she passed covered bodies, lining the courtyards, all dead because of the disease that had plagued the kingdom. The woman smiled.

* * *

Arthur was nervous and jittery. He was in the council chambers, feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't often that he had to report a failure to his father, and when he did, it was always so embarrassing. He always felt as though he hadn't just failed his father, but himself.

They (they being Arthur and his league of knights) had searched through the towns, turning peoples homes inside out _twice _in search of the damn magician who had brought this hell upon his town like a tidal wave. He could only imagine how many people were _just now _determined sick and dying, only to be dead within twenty four hours. He couldn't think about how many children's futures had come to an abrupt and ugly halt.

He looked up to meet his father's eyes, steeling himself. "We searched everywhere and everyone," he announced. "The entire city."

"Nothing?" Uther asked, sounding disappointed. Arthur couldn't help but feel that his father cared more about catching and killing the sorcerer than helping the kingdom.

"I don't know where else to look," he admitted hesitantly. He carefully avoided saying, "I'm lost and about to give up and I've done everything I can to do your bidding but it's not working and I'm damn well _pissed._"

Uther sighed through his nose, getting the message. He slumped in his chair, looking disappointed. "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is allowed onto the streets after the great bell," he said.

"Father?" Arthur asked, not seeing how this would help.

"And cordon off the lower town," he finished. Arthur gaped.

"Why?"

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading," Uther explained. Arthur felt horrified, thinking of all the people that wouldn't be able to seek proper treatment in the city, perhaps not be able to trade or sell commodities in the marketplace.

"What about the people who live there?" he blurted, feeling incredulous.

Uther snapped, glaring at his son. "Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do?" He looked tired, sitting back down in his throne. "I have to protect the rest of the city."

Arthur glared at the floor for a moment, wanting to argue that isolating an entire population of people out of fear wasn't going to _help _anyone, but he bit his tongue. He bowed, leaving the room to go fulfill his father's orders.

* * *

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked Merlin, gesturing to a dead, wealthy-looking woman on the examination table. She had the same blue-white skin, white eyes, and dark blue veins as every other victim, with lips as parched as the rest. Merlin felt too tired to care, and she knew that Gaius hadn't stopped questioning her for ages.

"Er…" Merlin tried to think of something intelligent, because clearly Gaius was looking for a good answer. "She's a woman," she said dumbly, turning away to cough into her elbow. She was in desperate need of something to drink, but they hadn't anything - they had run out earlier that day.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person," Gaius said, exasperated. "Anything _else_?" he pressed.

"Erm, she's a courtier?" she said with a shrug.

"Ah," Gaius said, looking at her like she _very nearly _had the answer but that she _didn't at all _have the answer.

"How does that help us?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?"

Merlin's mind reeled with thought. "That… that she hasn't spoken with any townspeople," she said, eyes widening.

Gaius looked pained with her half-answer. "Yes, it suggests the disease is not spread by contact," he told her.

"They also ate different food," she said, frowning.

"Good, anything else?"

"I doubt they breathe the same air." She was dizzy now. Perhaps Arthur was right- she really wasn't fit for so much thought.

"What's the only thing that a courtier like her and a townsperson share?" Gaius inquired.

"Water," she answered immediately, knowing that everyone got their water from the central pump in the city. "Water? You think the disease is spread through water?" she asked.

"Merlin, you're a prodigy," he said, only a hunt of teasing. He handed her a bucket to go get more water with.

* * *

While Merlin got the water from the pipe, she took off her neckerchief, shoving it in her pant's pocket. She felt much too warm to wear such a thing. In fact, she had been feeling both warm and cold, the sweat on her neck cool and sticky. She panted, holding the bucket as she struggled to press down on the pump.

Black danced at the edge of her vision. Her breath was uncharacteristically uneven and heavy, and she knelt down before the bucket, feeling absolutely sick. She wasn't sure why, she had gotten plenty of sleep and food that day, Arthur wasn't giving her too much work that she could barely stand, and she was finely hydrated.

Oh, gods.

She was hydrated. Desperately, she looked into the glass of a building, and saw herself - veins bluing and her skin was pale, losing its pinkish hue rapidly. Her eyes were still their usual sky-blue, but they were dull, losing life quickly. She let out a shuddering breath, falling back to her knees quickly. She was losing consciousness by the second.

Gwen's muffled voice called out, "Merlin? Merlin…!"

"Gw'n?" she murmured, eyes unfocused as she watched her friend pull her up, trying to drag her to the court physician.

"_Someone help! …ician's niece is sick… reatment…_"

Everything faded to nothing.

* * *

"Gaius!" Gwen's voice resonated down the halls.

"Gwen?" Gaius called, and he saw a guard with Gwen, pulling in a familiar dark haired girl to the chambers of the old physician. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw the sickly pale girl, blue veins rapidly forming on translucent skin. "Merlin," he breathed in horror.

"She's sick," Gwen sobbed, as the Guard plopped Merlin down on a cot, leaving with a sympathetic nod in Gaius's direction. "She was getting water from the pipe and she just collapsed-"

"It's alright, Guinivere," he said, shushing her. "Help me move her to her bedroom, will you?"

"Please, Gaius, you have to have a cure by now," she asked desperately, picking up her friend's legs as Gaius picked her up by the shoulders. They shuffled up the few steps and into her messy chambers, putting her on her bed.

"Gwen, I have no cure," he said mournfully, looking at his dying ward with hopelessness.

"I'm begging you, you have to have _something_."

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can reach," he said earnestly.

"Can't she, I don't know, use her magic to cure herself?" she asked in a hushed tone, wiping her tears from her face.

Gaius's eyes bulged, and he stared at her in horror. "You know of her magic?" he demanded.

"Yes, I found out, but that's not the _point_, Gaius," she said, suddenly irritated.

"Of course, of course it isn't," he said tiredly, wiping a hand over his face as he paced. "I suppose she could, but she is comatose," he sighed. "Not much she can do asleep."

Gwen choked. "I'll go tell the others - Morgana, Arthur, Sir Ewan, they'll want to know," she said.

Gaius nodded. "And Gwen, I believe the sickness is spread through water. Warn them not to drink any until we know what to do. Also, could you get me a sample of water from the pipe for testing?" he asked.

She nodded dutifully, turning on her heal and leaving.

* * *

Arthur reached for the glass vial that Gaius had brought into the room, a flower inside,pale, sickly blue from petal to stem and wilting, in perfecting clear water.

"Don't touch it," Gaius warned. "I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."

"Where's the water from?" Uther questioned.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply."

"We have to stop the people from using it," Arthur said, shrinking in on himself as he thought about people dying of thirst if they cut off the water for too long.

"The city cannot survive without water," Gaius said sadly.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther demanded, looking angrier than ever.

"I don't believe they're inside Camelot," Arthur explained.

"Then extend the search to the villages!"

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch out people dying," Uther hissed.

* * *

Merlin had a series of visitors that evening, coming in one at a time as she slept.

Morgana came in, watching Merlin in fear as she lay in bed, skin a blue-white and veins dark. She spoke words of comfort before leaving, not wanting to stay too long. Despite what Gaius said about the sickness being spread through water, she didn't want to take her chances.

Arthur had beem second, only inside for a few moments. He glared at her, angry that she had been such an idiot to get sick. "You really do have no brains. You go and get yourself sick, and now I have to go and get a new servant. Do you know how hard that is? Most of them are bootlickers." He looked down at her, angry that she was sick, that she had half a day, that tomorrow morning she would be dead. That she wouldn't be able to laugh at him again, or do anything remotely stupid, call him a prat. He was fond of her, and his last conversation with her was her kicking him out of her chambers when he broke her vase of flowers from Ewan. "Just…" he struggled to get the words out. "Recover, for god's sake, I need you to polish my armour." And with that, he left.

Ewan was the last person in. He had, earlier, visited her, but instead of doing anything remotely talkative and along the lines of "get-well-soon" he had found her book on magic under her bed, and he flipped through it.

He tied a bundle of Wood Anemones with a piece of twine, putting them in her hands, as well as a piece of cloth. He left the book open to the right page and snuffed out the candle, as it was late.

"Get better, Merlin," he whispered. "I know you can."

Leaving the room, he bid goodnight to Gaius, who was readying himself for bed. Ewan prayed that she would be alright.

* * *

Merlin woke up, but when she opened her eyes, all of the room was dark. She murmured something, and her candle lit brightly, filling the room with an orange glow. She weakly cried out, clutching her head, and she sat up, feeling sick immediately. She felt something fall off her bed, and looked over.

On the floor, atop her open spell book, was a bundle of flowers and a cloth, as well as some twine. She bent over, letting out a lame moan, picking up the flowers, before looking back at her book, seeing the picture of the flower on the open page matching the flowers she held with loose fingers. Narrowing her eyes, she read the title of the page after a few moments of struggle.

_Poultice to Cure All Disease_

Her eyes widened, and fumbled with the cloth, laying it out over her lap. She read the instructions, plucking the petals off the flower, and tied the poultice together with the twine. She closed her book and shoved it under her bed. As her vision turned black, she concentrated on the poultice and murmured the spell that was needed to turn the petals into a remedy.

"_Blóstm æt lácnung ágíeman þes ádlung_," she murmured, using up the last of her energy, laying back down as she placed the glowing poultice on her stomach. She let the darkness take her back to sleep with its cold arms.

* * *

Merlin woke up to a crash. She opened her eyes groggily, glaring at the sunlight that poured into her room. She lifted her arm to block the light, but accidentally slapped Arthur, who was standing over her.

Arthur was standing over her?

She scrambled out of bed. "Sire!" she called, surprised with seeing him. "I'm sorry I'm late for work, I just-"

"Magic," he breathed.

Merlin's throat contracted. Had he seen her do magic in her sleep? When she was restless, that tended to happen. She tried to say something, but suddenly she seemed to notice the sweat that stuck to her body, making her clothes sticky and uncomfortable, how her hair stuck to her face. She probably looked disgusting.

"What?" she asked weakly.

He picks up the poultice, that still glows on her bed with his gloved hand. "Someone used magic to heal you," he said angrily. "The sorcerer must have wanted you to stay well, and cured you."

Merlin winced. He didn't suspect her, which was good. She made a failed attempt at trying to explain that she was rather fine that magic was used on her because it meant she was alive. "Arthur, maybe-"

"Don't worry," he interrupted, raising his hand. "I'll find out who did this. Sorcery was used on you, and I'll make sure whoever did this is punished."

Her eyes widened as he stormed out of the room.

"Oh, gods," she whispered, following him.

* * *

Merlin braced herself before entering Morgana's chambers, only to see both the girls solemnly sitting together, talking in hushed tones. Gwen's eyes were puffy and red, and Morgana looked angry.

"I just… she was such a good friend, you know?" Gwen sobbed.

"I know, I only wish I could have known her better," Morgana sighed.

"Don't sound so disappointed, I was only asleep for a few hours," Merlin said cheekily.

Gwen and Morgana's heads snapped up. "_Merlin_?" they cried in unison, shocked.

"Unless you were talking about someone else," she said, turning around mockingly, before facing the girls again. Her smile was laced with worry, she was still thinking about Arthur and how he was probably going to do something _really stupid_, but she shrugged it off.

Gwen immediately got up and hugged her, laughing as they embraced. "How?" she whispered.

"I think you know," she murmured.

Gwen tensed, releasing her, and asked again, this time for Morgana. "How?"

"Arthur found an enchanted poultice on my bed. He believes the sorcerer who started this healed me," she said slowly, her smile disappearing. "He thinks it's out of affection or something - that they didn't want me sick in the first place."

Morgana said, "You don't seem surprised."

"Oh my gods, I am, trust me," she said, releasing Gwen. "It's a miracle, but I'm just scared about what's happening. I mean, what if there are two sorcerers - the one who cursed us and the one who healed me?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't want someone getting blamed for healing me, and if they find them, they'll be thought to be one in the same. I don't want them getting executed for helping me," she said quietly.

"Oh, Merlin-" Morgana started, but then Arthur and his guards entered.

"Merlin," he breathed, looking pleased to see her alright. His shoulders lost a significant amount of tension, and he gave her a small smile before steeling up again. "I just had to ask who your last visitor was, before Gaius went to bed."

"Um, Sir Ewan," she said, frowning.

"Thank you, that's all we need to know," he said, with a nod, before turning and motioning for his guards to leave.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she called after him, running a bit to catch up. Morgana and Gwen trailed behind her.

"My job," he said tersely.

"You aren't going to arrest him, are you?" she asked, scared. "You don't even have enough proof!"

"Merlin, I was the last person before Ewan to visit you in the evening, and the first person in the morning while Gaius rested. The difference was the poultice - the only possibility was that he put it there," he snapped.

Merlin remembered her open book. The flowers. The cloth. Perhaps Ewan had more to do with her healing than she thought, because Gaius would never have done something like that. He would try conventional methods.

"So you're going to execute him for healing me?" she croaked out.

"No," he said coldly. "I will execute him for using sorcery in Camelot."

And with that, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana followed him to Ewan's chambers, protesting all the way.

They barged in to his chambers, and Ewan was sitting and writing a letter at his table. He looked up, frowning at the scene before him.

"Sieze him!" Arthur commanded.

"No," he said, looking scared.

"Stop!" Merlin cried. Ewan looked in her way, looking relieved for a moment, until the guards grabbed him by the arms, pulling him up from his chair.

"Sir Ewan, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments."

Ewan only nodded, not once denying or showing any signs of struggle.

"Ewan?" Merlin pushed past Arthur, eyes stinging. She didn't want her friend executed for her sake. He looked at her apologetically, and the guards dragged him away.

"Your only proof is a magical poultice?" Morgana demanded of Arthur behind her.

"Then how else do you explain her recovery?!" he hissed.

"He's innocent! He doesn't have magic," Merlin snarled.

"I can't just turn a blind eye," he said.

* * *

They entered the council chambers, the guards dragging Ewan behind them. The dropped him to the floor, and he looked up to the king. "I have performed no enchantments, sire. I swear it."

He stared him down, before looking at Arthur with mild pride. "Well done."

"Merlin may have been healed with magic, but Ewan never performed such enchantments," Morgana said, irritated.

"And what of this poultice that was found after Ewan left her chambers?" Uther asked. There was dead silence, and no response was given to the King. He turned his look to Ewan. "Undo this enchantment," he demanded. "Put an end to this contagion."

"I can't," he told Uther evenly.

"I will show you no mercy," Uther threatened.

"I'm no sorcerer. I don't know how to stop the illness!" he defended.

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce my judgement. And under the circumstances, I have no choice but to strip you of your knighthood and sentence you to death."

"No," Merlin whispered, suddenly angry. Angry at Ewan for trying to save her, angry with herself for healing herself. Gaius put a hand on her shoulder soothingly, but it didn't help.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you," Uther snarled.

"No!" Ewan yelled.

"Take him away," he commanded the guards.

As they dragged him backwards out of the room, Ewan called, "I'm innocent! I have no magic!"

The courtiers left the room, and Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, and Gwen watched as Ewan was dragged off. Merlin started shaking, and Gwen put her arm around her friend it a poor attempt at giving comfort.

"I know that Ewan is a noble knight," Merlin told Morgana. "Not an enchanter."

Uther spun around at the sound of her voice. "Do you question my judgement, girl?"

Merlin's eyes widened, and she shook her head. Uther, despite being a King with no magic, was still the person she had nightmares of - the person she feared would sentence her to death.

"Do you remember when he fought Valiant and nearly died doing so?" Morgana asked. "When magic was used against him, when he could have very easily killed Valiant with a snap of his fingers or heal himself in an instant? Instead he came to you and told you about Valiant. Why would he ever go against Valiant if they were one in the same? Why would Valiant try and kill him when they could brand together and kill Arthur? Why would he do this when he could kill with a snap of his fingers? Like an idle king!" Morgana ranted angrily, glaring at Uther.

"You have no right!"

"You have no right to cast judgement on that man!" she retorted.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom!" Uther yelled furiously. "I take no pleasure in this!"

"But you're sentencing the wrong person!"

"She's right, Father," Arthur said cautiously, speaking up. "You hear the word magic, and you no longer listen."

"You saw it for yourself," Uther defended. "He used enchantments."

"Yes, maybe," Arthur said, closing his eyes briefly. "But to save his dying friend, and that doesn't mean that he cast this plague upon us. One is the act of- of kindness," Arthur told him. "The other, evil. And I don't believe that evil lies within him."

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand." He paused slightly, as if remembering a bitter day. "I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I understand that," Arthur said, though he didn't really understand why he would kill a girl who tried to save her father when there is no proof she cast a curse.

"One day," the King started, and Arthur could tell that a somewhat vague message was coming his way. "You may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made, and that there are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

Arthur took a deep breath. "I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father, but so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of King I will be, but I do have the sense of what kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime," he said firmly.

"I fear you're right," Uther said coldly. "He played with fire, and sadly, he must die by fire."

Merlin choked back a sob at that, and she left with Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana, leaving Arthur to pace in the council chambers.

* * *

"You healed yourself," Gaius said, but it was just him pointing out a fact, not an accusation against her.

"Yes," she murmured. "I just… I saw the flowers that were needed for a cure for all diseases and my book was open to the right page and everything. I didn't want to die," she whispered shakily.

"He came in with flowers," Gaius said, wincing. "He _was_ trying to cure you, even if he didn't use the enchantments himself."

"I have to see him," she said, standing tugged at her neckerchief and ran from the room.

* * *

She was in the dungeons. Ewan was leaning against the wall in his cell eyes closed an eyebrows scrunched together, deep in thought. She put her hands on the bars. "Ewan," she called.

He moved as close as he could to the cell door, witch happened to be a few inches away. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked shakily.

"For coming to see me, of course," he said, offering her a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered. "I should be thanking you. Why would you risk something like that for me?"

"You did the same for me. And it's not your fault," he soothed.

_You should be the one soothing him, not the other way 'round_, she thought.

"Well…"

"It's alright," he said firmly. "Don't worry about it. There's no point in crying about it." He paused, and his eyes widened. "I mean… I mean, I'm not saying you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that."

She almost laughed, if the situation weren't so terrible. She pulled off her neckerchief and reached through the bars, tying the cheap, bright red cloth around his neck. "Oh, Ewan, I can't have this happen."

"Please, one thing," he said suddenly, cheeks tinted from when she put the chief around his neck. "You don't have to, but…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"Remember me."

He was so sure. Sure that he was going to die after tonight, and she just couldn't let that happen to him.

"You're not going to die," promised, leaving quickly as she rushed up the iron wrought stairway.

* * *

Uther consulted with his advisors, discussing the current events. He put forth his other worries on the table, as his concern grew with every passing moment.

Arthur stood beside his father, quietly disagreeing every time someone made the claim that Ewan was evil. He knew that he was a noble man, and that didn't have anything to do with his knighthood. His home kingdom had nothing against Camelot, and he had even fought against magic only a few weeks ago. So why would he suddenly lash out? And why would he let Merlin get sick, only to heal her again?

The thought of Merlin made Arthur's stomach turn. He remembered how she was dying, so close to death's door that she was practically a corpse with a sporadically beating heart. He knew that, by the time he came to check on her in the morning, before anyone else (because Gaius had worked so late that he hadn't woken up by the time Arthur went to her chambers,) he expected her to just be a shell of the lively, cheeky and honest-to-god annoying girl that served him on a daily basis. To see her with healthy skin (well, as normal as you can get with her milky tones) and a normal pattern of breath, no veins sticking out from beneath her skin was both a breathe of fresh air and a stab of confusion. Then he had seen the poultice and it all went downhill from there.

"What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison?" Uther's concerned but disconnected and cold voice broke through Arthur's thoughts, and he refocused his attention to the matter at hand. "How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps."

"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease," Gaius informed him.

"But _how_?" Uther asked, exasperated.

"Well-"

Suddenly, the door bust open and Merlin ran in, a significant lack of neckerchief around her neck. She was pink in the face, hair dishevelled.

"It was me!" she gasped. "It was me who used magic to save myself."

The council stared at her in shock, and Uther was narrowing his eyes every passing second. Arthur felt his throat constrict. _What are you _doing_?! _he thought.

"Ewan is not the sorcerer," she said, more confident. "I am."

Gaius stood up, looking bewildered. "Merlin! Are you _mad_?" he asked.

"I cannot let him die for me," she said, shaking her head. "I place myself at your mercy," she said to the King.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Gaius said desperately.

"I do," she said with determination.

"Then arrest her," Uther said, waving his hand, and the guards stepped forward.

"Father, please!" Arthur interrupted, stopping the guards. "I can't allow this, this is madness! There is no way _Mer_lin is a sorceress," he scoffed.

"Did you not hear her?" Uther asked, not convinced at all.

Arthur panicked, racking his brain for some king of plan to get Merlin out of this mess. "Yes…"

"She admitted to it."

"She saved my life, remember," he said, still thinking.

"Why would she fabricate such a story?" Uther asked, confused.

"As Gaius said, she's got a…" He glanced in her direction, wincing at what he was going to finish with. "Grave mental disease."

"Really?" the King asked, his eyebrows shooting up, interesting.

Arthur nodded, tsking once before finishing with, "She's in love."

"_What_?" Merlin asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"With Ewan," he finished hastily, hating how bitter the words were in his mouth.

Uther grinned with humour, looking bemusedly at Merlin.

"I am _not,_" she said, standing straighter.

"Yes, you _are_."

"No way."

He started walking towards her. "I saw you yesterday with the flower he'd given you," he said, almost teasingly.

"I am not _in love _with him!"

He put his arm over her shoulders, giving her a smile. She looked ready to snap.

"It's alright," he said. "You can admit it."

"I don't even think about him like that!" she snapped.

"Perhaps he cast a spell on you," Uther mused.

Arthur looked at his father worriedly, and then at the whole council. They all began to snicker in amusement, and Arthur smiled in relief, tension leaving his shoulders.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that she's such an idiot." She gave him a hurt look, and he bit back guilt. "There's no way she's a sorceress."

"Don't waste my time again," Uther said with a small smile. "Let her go."

* * *

"_Arthur _is the idiot," Merlin fumed.

"No, he was right to do what he did," Gaius chastised. "And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What else was I to do?" she whined. "It's my fault Ewan's going to die."

Gaius shook his head at her, disagreeing. "Only partially. He knew what he was risking, getting you those things and leaving your book open for you. Even if he _didn't _use magic, you don't go proving his innocence by trying to jump into the flames instead." He raised his eyebrow at her, angrily. "You do it by finding what's causing the disease!"

Merlin threw her hands up into the air frustratedly. "Well, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it," she spat. "He thinks he's _so-o_ sharp, but even when I told him I was an enchantress, he still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot."

She snorted. "Maybe I should go 'round wearing a pointy hat and cloak."

"I don't think you'll find a hat that's big enough," he said teasingly. Before she could retort, he waved a dismissive hand. "Anyway, forget about that. If we're going to save Ewan, we need to find out what's contaminating the water."

* * *

Deep in the water cavern, near the supply of water that would be providing water to the town, Gaius and Merlin was exploring. Merlin held up her torch to the pool of water that lead to the natural supply a few miles away.

"Take a sample, Merlin," Gaius instructed.

Merlin dipped her glass vial into the poisoned liquid, filling it as Gaius asked. She corked it shut and slipped it in her carrying bag.

"Alright, let's take it back for examination," he told her, about to turn around to leave, when suddenly a beast reared up and out of the water. It was brown and muddy, with large tusks and sharp claws. It hissed at the pair, and Merlin stumbled back, yelping.

"What the hell is _that_?" she yelled, frightened.

Gaius didn't answer, grabbing her arm and making a dash for the exit.

* * *

Gaius and Merlin had poured over several books over the past hour. The didn't stay on a page for more than a second, glaring at the ink with tired intensity, before flipping over to the next image. They had already looked at so many images, they were beginning to lose hope, when suddenly, Gaius said, "aha!"

"Here," he said, pointing at the image, which looked startlingly similar to the beast they had seen in the cavern. "It was an Afanc," he said grimly.

"An… a what?" Merlin asked, not quite catching the name.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer," he sighed, closing the book. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" He waved at the shelves of books that they, frankly, had no time to look at.

"That could take days," Merlin said, shoulders falling. "Ewan will be dead by then."

"Have you got a better idea?"

No, but Merlin knew just the person who did. She left Gaius's chambers, dashing off down to the dungeons.

On her way to the square, she saw the pyre being built, and she winced. When she got to the dungeons, she saw Ewan lying on the floor, curly black hair dishevelled and face gaunt. He was shaking, and he was scared. She winced.

"I'm going to get you out, Ewan," she whispered. "I promise."

And with that, she left.

* * *

"Hello?"

Her tired and dreary, but determined voice echoed in the cavern of the Great Dragon. She waved her torch in front of her, looking for the all-knowing beast.

The sudden gusts of wind and the rattling of chains signalled that the Dragon was approaching. "Hello," he called down, landing on his rock and looking at her with interest. "The great witch returns," he mused. "As I knew she would."

"I need to know how to defeat an Afanc," she said, standing straighter.

"Yes, I suppose you do," he teased.

"Will you help me?" she asked with frustration, rolling her eyes and shifting her weight to her other foot anxiously.

"Trust the elements that are at your command," he rumbled.

"Elements?" she asked, glaring at him. "But what do I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone," the Dragon said, ignoring her. "You are but one side of a coin, and Arthur is the other."

"Alright, I got that lecture weeks ago," she groaned. "I just need you to tell me what to do, you cryptic reptile!"

The Dragon gave an amused chuckle, and launched off.

"No! Please, help me!" she cried, stumbling forward.

"I have!" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, right," she sighed. "Thanks."

* * *

Merlin stormed into the chambers, frantically grabbing books and flipping through them before tossing the aside. She kept looking for something to tell her about elements, but nothing came up. She continued this pattern before Gaius entered.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" he inquired, picking up one of his books that she had tossed aside so carelessly.

"Looking for a book," she said tersely.

"Are going to tell me which one?" he asked with exasperation.

"Elements."

"Elements?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, which one would I find them in?" she asked, still flipping through books and tossing them aside when they told her nothing useful.

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process," Gaius informed her.

She groaned. "But how would that help me kill the Afanc?" she asked.

Gaius narrowed his eyes before explaining, "Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements," he said slowly.

"What about the other two?" she asked, perking up.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire," he told her. "How did you find this out?" he asked with suspicion.

"Erm…" she tried not to look suspicious by leaning against the table. "I just knew, you know? One of my _many _powers."

"What else do your powers tell you?" he asked.

"That I am only one side of a coin," she said cryptically. "The brighter side, obviously," she scoffed, thinking about her opposite side.

"And who's the other side?"

She snickered. "I think that may be Arthur."

Suddenly, the door opened and Gwen and Morgana shot in, looking nervous.

"They're bringing forward the execution," Gwen panted. "We have to prove Ewan's innocence."

"We're trying," Gaius told her calmly.

"Just tell me what I can do to help," Morgana said.

"We need Arthur," Merlin blurted.

"Arthur?" both girls said at once in confusion.

"There's a monster," she started grabbing her second neckerchief and tying it around her neck in a hurry. "An Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague."

"We must tell Uther," Morgana exclaimed.

"An Afanc's a creature forged by magic," Gaius said, with a shake of his head. "telling Uther wouldn't save Ewan; he'd just blame him for conjuring it."

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense."

Morgana nodded."And that's why you need Arthur."

Merlin winced. "He's our best chance, but he won't want to disobey the King."

Morgana smirked. "Leave that to me," she said, and she left with Gwen. Gaius gave Merlin the key to the water supply tunnels.

* * *

Arthur entered his chambers, only to see Morgana already inside with Gwen. He frowned slightly, and closed the door behind him.

"You alright?" he asked Morgana, slightly concerned about why she was here. "Sorry about all this," he gestured to the mess, "Merlin's not been in."

"Poor Merlin," she sighed.

"Yeah…" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"To offer to give up her _life _to save Sir Ewan's. And Ewan was willing to die for her, he hasn't really even defended against the claims to keep her safe. I certainly can't imagine anyone ever loving me that much," she sighed, twirling a lock of ebony curls around her finger.

"No, I certainly can't imagine that either," he said dryly. Just the hint of Merlin loving Ewan made him uncomfortable.

Morgana smirked. "That's you're not like Ewan or Merlin," she mused. "They're the loving type." Gwen silently chuckled behind her.

He spluttered. "Well, yeah, and maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love," he defended.

"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that' s able to stand up for what is right," she insulted, in a manipulative tone.

Arthur saw right through it.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. She grinned like Cheshire cat.

* * *

Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur walking into the town square to see Merlin, standing nervously beside the tunnel door. Arthur drew his sword and Merlin unlocked the tunnel door before the group of four descended.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin," Arthur muttered. She smirked at him, but stayed beside silently.

They heard a low growl, and while Morgana and Gwen gasped, Merlin flinched, stumbling a bit.

"You three should stay here," Arthur said. He couldn't have these three women go into a dangerous situation where they could get hurt. What kind of man let that happen?

"Don't be such a girl, you prat," Merlin said, swatting his arm. "We're big girls, I think we can handle it. Drop the nobility for once."

Arthur sighed irately. "At least Morgana should stay behind," he said through grit teeth.

"What, scared I'll show you up?" she snickered.

"Father will slam us _both _in chains if he knew I'd endangered you," he snarled.

"Well it's a good thing he doesn't know about it, then," she said.

"You could get hurt, Morgana. Turn back," he said, voice laced with concern.

"You could too," she started softly. "If you don't get out of my way."

Arthur winced when Merlin barked out a laugh.

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked nervously.

"Let's just hope we do before it finds us," Merlin murmured.

Arthur saw a flicker of movement and snapped, "Stop," as he spun around.

"What?" Merlin asked.

He let out a breath of relief when he saw nothing. "Just a shadow," he said quietly.

They kept moving through the claustrophobia-inducing tunnels, though the atmosphere was much more tense and careful. Morgana and Gwen stuck to each other looking in opposite directions, looking out for each other.

Merlin and Arthur's sides were pressed against each other, Merlin's body heat transferring to Arthur. She didn't seem to notice (or care) about their closeness in the tight tunnels, while Arthur had to try to keep a steady breath as Merlin's clenched fist brushed against his hand, which held onto his sword. When they reached the water source, they saw no monster within.

"Spread out," he hissed.

They did just that, moving away from each other. Arthur heard a growl and the Afanc swung at him from behind, and he yelped in surprise. Before he could attack, it dashed away at the speed of sound, seemingly. Morgana rushed up behind Arthur, panting.

"What is it?" she asked hurriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He let out a shaky breath.

"Did you see it?" Merlin's voice called.

"Yes," he said, straightening his back and tightening his grip on his sword.

She hesitated before asking, "What did it look like?"

"It- It's quick," he told her lamely.

The Afanc appeared before Morgana, who let out a scream. Gwen clutched Morgana, soothing her. Arthur lunged, but it disappeared again.

"Where is it?" he growled.

"I think it's gone this way!" Merlin cried, before going down one of the tunnels, leaving Morgana and Gwen behind to calm down. Arthur followed Merlin cautiously, and as they walked, they saw a large, muddy figure appear from behind a corner and into full view.

Arthur swung, but lost his sword as the beast swiped it away. It also tossed Merlin's torch away, who cursed loudly. Arthur started to circle it uselessly, pointing his torch at the beast.

"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin called. Arthur took the advice (it was all he had, really) and swung his torch at the beast. It reared up in fear.

"_Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan_," Merlin whispered, and her eyes flashed gold. I quick gust of wind blew the flame into the Afanc, incinerating it. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, before laughing in relief.

* * *

The witch glared into her basin, fury building up in her pretty features. She splashed the water and cried, "Merlin! _Gah_!"

* * *

"Good news, Sire," Gaius started, as he spoke to the King. "There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering."

"Good," he said with a nod. "Strange, I've never heard of the Afanc before."

"It's conjured from clay by a powerful magic. The type that can only invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life," he explained. "I found _this _at the water source."

He held out a cracked piece of an egg shell, bearing red ink and strange runes.

"It bears the mark of Nimueh," he said darkly. "We must be vigilant, Sire."

"Will I ever be rid of her?" he asked coldly, good mood gone.

"Sire-"

"Leave me!" the King commanded, and everyone left Uther to mope on his throne.

* * *

The guards opened Ewan's cell, and Merlin immediately ran in and hugged him.

"Merlin!" he said, smiling in relief.

"Oh my gods, Ewan," she said. "See? I told you I'd get you out of here!"

He pulled back and grinned at her. He looked at Arthur and Morgana, one of whom had a sour face on.

Ewan didn't notice. "Thank you," he told them.

Before Arthur could accept the thanks begrudgingly, Morgana waved her hand at him dismissively. "It was barely us. It was more Merlin."

"Really?" he asked, looking at her fondly.

"She's the real hero here," Morgana said smugly.

Merlin turned red. "I didn't really do anything."

"Yeah, she didn't," Arthur muttered under his breath, and Morgana swat his arm irritatedly.

"I'm-I'm grateful to you all," he said, smiling kindly. He turned to Merlin again, and started taking off his neckerchief. "You can have this back, I suppose."

Arthur flinched. _She gave him that?_ he thought, but reminded himself that _no_, he didn't care.

She stopped him. "Keep it, really. I have many more, anyway."

Ewan grinned. "Well, I suppose this is cause to celebrate," he announced. "How about a trip to the tavern? All drinks on me."

So they went to the tavern, ready to drink their hearts out.

* * *

While Arthur and Ewan were talking to the bartender to pay, Morgana leaned over and whispered to Merlin with a wink, "Merlin, I wanted you to know: your secret's safe with me."

"My secret?" she asked, panicked. Someone _else_ knew? It seemed like every other person found out she had magic! How long before Arthur would find out?

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did," she said, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"You do?" she squeaked.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?"

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know, of course."

"Well, obviously," she snorted.

"But I won't tell anyone," she promised, and Merlin felt relieved. "You don't mind me talking to you about it?" Morgana asked.

"Er… no. I-I-It's, er… You have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden," she stammered.

"Well, you can continue to deny it," Morgana said nonchalantly, "but I think Ewan's a very lucky man."

"Ewan?" she asked, taken aback. She nearly fell off her chair in shock.

Morgana put her finger to her lips. "Our secret."

She smiled at the men as they returned with their mead, and Arthur was glaring at Morgana. Merlin let out a sigh. _Great,_ she thought. _Now _Morgana _thinks I'm in love with Ewan._

* * *

Merlin and Gaius ate dinner, Merlin a little tipsy after two caskets of mead. She poked at her food with a pout and a frown. "This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" she asked dumbly.

"Well, where else was it to come from?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer; I can only hope that you didn't come to her attention."

"Doubt it," Merlin sighed. "Well, no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."

"One day, Merlin, one day," Gaius said vaguely.

"One day what?" she asked.

"One day people won't believe what an _idiot_ you were," he said, whacking the back if her head.

"Thanks."

* * *

Nimueh watched them toast from her stone basin, screaming, "_Merlin, you will pay for this!_"

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave a review, and I'll be updating some time within the next two weeks, more or less.**

**I decided I'm not going to reply to all the reviews this time because I'm lazy. But thank you so much for the reviews anyway, I had a blast reading them!**


End file.
